Broken Information
by AnjuSchiffer
Summary: After the death of her father and the hospitalization of her mother, Izuku is adopted by the Bakugous. Darkness lingers within Izuku and Katsuki believes that by becoming a Hero, he might fix that. However, it seems that the hatred grows more once Katsuki finally makes it into UA and a string of misfortune follows him. [Villain!Izuku AU] [Fem!Izuku AU]
1. Chapter 1

**I honestly love the whole Villian!Deku AU and can't get enough of it! There isn't enough so here I am, writing this! Hope you enjoy this!**

 **~Anju**

* * *

Honestly, who would've thought a child could see the truth that was being hidden and tossed around the courtroom?

* * *

" _The answer is clear: both sides were at fault." A little girl said in a monotonous voice. Her light blue dress that was stained in dark red showed the horror she went through. Despite her Aunty Mitsuki's advice, the little girl refused to change out of it._

 _After all, it was the last thing her father gave her._

" _Despite the way everyone is trying to pinpoint the blame on the accused, it was clear that not only was this man," the girl said, pointing at the criminal on the stand._

 _The girl looked at the man with pale skin, gray eyes and red hair with her dull green eyes. The man quickly looked away when he met her eyes. They were cold and murderous, unlike the way they looked just the other day when he raided her home. A man with the Quirk to make his skin extend and shift into metal daggers. She remembered the way those daggers impaled her father, his blood scatter around the home she loved and adored. All to protect his beloved family._

" _-but also the local Hero department was at fault at the misfortune that fell upon my family." The little girl said, stunning the entire court. Murmuring coursed through the court. "The Hero office around the Shizuoka Prefecture, Morning Glass, is known to be a bit of an incompetent agency."_

" _What are you rambling about?!" An off duty Hero shouted from the audience. "How dare you-"_

" _A prime example of what I just said," the girl said, turning her attention to the judge. "It's the agency lack of disciplining their heroes and making them accept their policies that lead to this misfortune." The girl then took out a book, flipping through the pages. "Hero Agency Name: Morning Glass."_

" _Child, what are you-" the judge started to say until the little girl prompted to read more._

" _Under the_ _Code of emergencies, there a section where it explains what a Hero should do in different scenarios: Upon the time a villain or crime is committed, all Heroes on duty must report to the agency or check the agency's web files for further actions regarding the emergency." The girl said, looking at the judge before looking back at her notebook. "Depending on the situation, a Hero must do whatever in their ability to help the citizens within the domain of the situation."_

" _Just what are-"_

" _In cases of the criminal/villain invading private property and having hostages, the Hero that gets to the scene first must contact the agency for backup before entering the property unless they have a small team already formed with a plan at hand." The girl then closed the book._

" _What is that suppose to mean? The judge asked the girl._

" _The Hero that got to the scene went against that code. When he got there, not only was the hero alone, but he was an off duty hero that did not have any of their equipment with them. They didn't contact their agency for help, nor did they try to. They simply barged into the house and tried to fight of the criminal after they managed to kill my father. Because they wanted to successfully take down the criminal on their own," The girl looked at her hands. "My mother was taken hostage and was almost killed. And not only that." The girl looked at the judge with cold eyes. "The Hero refused to get help from the others that came over. Because of that, I could've lost my entire family in one night. Luckily, my mother was only stabbed. However, that doesn't change the fact that she suffered from trauma. I thought a Hero was suppose to help, not become apart of the problem."_

* * *

"Izuku, come on. Let's go home." An ash blond haired boy said, nudging the girl in front of him with his foot. Curly long green hair tied into a high ponytail remained motionless as emerald eyes stared at the tombstone in front of her. "Mother is making udon noodles."

"Leave me Katsuki." Izuku said as she continued to sit on front of the tombstone that read Hisashi Midoriya. "Dad wants to talk more."

"Not this shit again." Katsuki said, grabbing her arm in attempts to pull her away, but to no avail. "We're going!" But Izuku refused to get up.

"Let go!" Izuku said, trying her best to pull her arm back, but she knew it was in vain. Bakugou had been working out since he said he wanted to get into U.A. for highschool. But truth be told, she knew he was holding back right now.

U.A, the school for Heroes. The school who created various 'Heroes' that saved the world. How ridiculous. Some Heroes they were. They were all just a bunch of wannabes, fakes.

"As if I fucking would!" Bakugou said, lifting her off the ground and grabbing her by the shoulders. "Stop fucking moping around and let's go home. Did you forget what today is?" Izuku looked at her childhood friend.

"Did you have to remind me?"

* * *

" _Izuku! Calm down!" Mitsuki said, trying to stop the rampaging girl from destroying her room. Once the verdict was written, it was over. The last of Izuku's sanity left her. She began to scream and yell, resulting in Mitsuki having to drag her out of the courtroom and take her home. However, the minute Izuku was placed into her room, she quickly went in search of Katsuki's baseball bat he left there and started to smash everything in the room. The bookcase was tossed over, her computer smashed to pieces and her books torn apart._

" _Calm down? Calm down? How the fuck can I when they let them both get away!" Izuku said, grabbing the bat she dropped earlier. "Mental issues? Being a novice? Lack of backup and communication?! Do you think I'm going to buy the shit they said!?" Izuku screamed, dropping the bat once more. "And then sending Mom to a mental institute!? She doesn't have to go there! She could've….she could've…" Mitsuki rushed to the girl, embracing the small child in her arms._

" _Oh Izuku, I know. I know your mother didn't need to be sent. Inko wasn't that stable, but there was no changing the doctor's mind. Your mother needed special care after what happened." Mitsuki said, patting Izuku's small curls lovingly, in hopes of calming the angered child._

 _"But!" Izuku started, only to fall silent upon seeing a figure at the door._

" _Mitsuki, the papers are done." A voice said, making Mitsuki look at the doorway._

" _Masaru, what-"_

" _Adoption papers. Izuku is our kid now." Masaru said, walking over to the two in the middle of the trashed room. He stooped down to Izuku's level, a smile gracing his face. "Welcome home Izuku. I hope we can help you feel at home again until you mother is able to back home."_

* * *

"I didn't mean about the stupid verdict. I meant you being part of our family."

"Family? As if I were that to you." Izuku spat out, looking at Katsuki's ruby eyes. "You guys just did it out of pity. Out of guilt. Why would you accept a Quirkless, useless child like me? Someone who looks nothing like you three. A pitiful charity."

"Is that what you think of yourself? That you're just another problem child? Give me a fucking break." Katsuki said, turning around to leave.

"Give you a break?" Katsuki turned around to face his friend. " Why can't life give me one? And what the hell do you know about me? All you care is about self image. Never noticed the shit that's happened to me. Never noticed the damn bullying and stares I get at school. Some Hero you are." Izuku said, walking past him, bumping his shoulder as she walked past him and jumping into a sprint.

"Izuku!" Katsuki yelled in attempts to make her slow down, but he knew better. If he had a bad temper, she was on a higher level when pissed. But can he really blame her?

Katsuki sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and rummaged through his pocket to take his phone out. After scrolling through his contacts, he tapped his screen and held the device to his ear.

"Hey old hag, we're getting home late. Izuku just ran off."

* * *

Izuku slowed down when she came up to a busy joint. She was in an alley, catching her breath from the running she did from the cemetery. She didn't want her stupid 'brother' to find her. She needed a break from him.

She crouched down, opening her school bag to take out an All Might sweater the Bakugou's had given her for her birthday, a navy mask, a white ribbon and a pair of black round prescription glasses. She quickly took off the lenses from the glasses and put them on as she didn't actually wear glasses. She put the sweater over her school uniform and tied the white ribbon around her hair to resemble rabbit ears. For her final touch, she put on the mask and wandered into the busy joint, looking for a place to go into. Just as she walked towards the arcade that caught her eye, she bumped into a boy with an all black uniform.

"S-Sorry." Izuku stuttered as she looked at the boy with piercing heterchromia eyes. His right eye was gray while the other was of a dull turquoise color. Even his hair was two different colors; his left side was red while the right was white. "Never seen him around here." She mumbled.

The boy simply stared at her before continuing to walk away.

"A simple thank you or nod would have sufficed." Izuku said as he walked away. She sighed as she entered the arcade before bumping into another person. Great, she thought. "Sorry about-"

"Oh! You're the girl that was here last time!" The person said with a cheery voice, contrast to how he looked. Izuku looked over the man who approached her. Light blue hair and red eyes. Unattended skin and scars adorning both his eye and lip. Why was she feeling as if this wasn't supposed to happen?

"Do you know me?" Izuku said, crossing her arms. The man laughed.

"Who wouldn't know you? The middleschooler who defeated this arcade's best at his own game! You are the new Queen of the game!" The man said, looking over at Gunslinger Stratos 2 machine in the distance. Izuku looked over at the machine as well, walking towards it.

"How are you sure that it was me that was the girl?" Izuku asked, the man following her shortly behind.

"You're the only one who is just like me." The man said into her ear, "Another child falling victim to this society filled with false Heroes." A shiver ran down Izuku's spine.

"W-Who are you?" Izuku said, turning to look at the man now sitting at the nearby chairs.

"Well, aren't you going to play?" The man said, making Izuku look at the game that had registered her card.

"H-How-" Izuku started only to get cut off by the man.

"Aww man! You died! Guess it's my turn!" The man said, walking up to the game, Izuku quickly stepping back, noticing a mist surround her card.

"It warped. You have a Quirk, or rather," Izuku scanned the area with her eyes. "Someone close to you has it." The man chuckled.

"Quite observant, aren't you...Izuku?" The man said with a grin.

"How did you know my name?"

"Because that boy has been calling you name for the past few moments." The man said, pointing towards the entrance of the arcade. Izuku turned her head, only to be face to face with the person who she had run from earlier.

"Izu- where the hell have you been?!"

"Ka-Kacchan! What are- where did he go?" Izuku said, turning around in search of the man. Only, she had realized she was no longer inside the arcade.

"Kacchan? Haven't heard that in a while. Are you okay? Didn't bump into something, or did you you idiot?" Katsuki said, wondering why Izuku was paranoid. "Oi!" Katsuki called when he saw her run back into the arcade. "Izu-" He started when he saw her scanning the arcade from the front.

"Here's not here." Izuku said, clenching her fists.

"Who is not here? The fuck is going on?"

"Nothing. Let's go. I'm hungry."

* * *

"You guys said you were coming home late! I didn't set up the table!" Mitsuki said when Katsuki yelled an 'I'm home!' while Izuku muttered hers.

"Shut it old hag! Stop making excuses for not setting it up!"

"You ungrateful brat! Oh! Welcome home Izu!" Mitsuki said, approaching the girl and quickly squeezed her a hug.

"I'm back." Izuku said, taking off the final piece of her outfit she had earlier. Mitsuki looked at her blankly before smiling.

"We're having udon noodles for dinner! So wash yourselves and then come downstairs! Especially you Katsuki! You reek of sweat!"

"You don't have to tell me twice you old hag!" Katsuki said as he walked up the stairs, Izuku just staring at the retreating back. She looked at Mitsuki.

"What's wrong Izu?"

"I'm not hungry. And sorry about not coming home early." Izuku said, walking pass Mitsuki to go to her room. She heard the squeals of excitement that boomed through the halls.

Slamming her bedroom door behind her, Izuku slumped to the floor.

Who was that guy that approached her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Get up already. We're going to be late." A voice said as they nudged Izuku awake. Or at least they thought it was Izuku. "Get up!"

"Who are you waking up?" Izuku said as she stepped into her room, making Katsuki turn around.

"When did you get up?" Katsuki said, Izuku walking into her room.

"Why do you care? Was out for a walk. Now get out. I have to change." Izuku said, walking to her dresser as Katsuki made his way to the door. He turned around to see Izuku take off her shirt and in a sports bra.

"How come you never took care of it?" Katsuki said, making Izuku freeze like a deer in headlights.

"What are you talking about?" Izuku said, taking out her school uniform.

"You know what I'm talking about. The damn scar of yours." Katsuki said, referring to the large scar running down Izuku's back. Izuku pursed her lips.

"Oh. That. It's nothing to be concerned about. Now leave. I have to get changed." Katsuki stood there for a while before slamming the door shut.

Izuku sighed as she decided to sit at the edge of her bed. She ran a hand through her hair. It was getting long, unbearably long. She should cut it off, later today. She finished getting dressed and styled her hair into a bun. She then grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Izu! Sleep well?" Mitsuki asked Izuku as she placed a plate of food on the table.

"Somewhat." Izuku managed to say as she took her place on the family table. Pulling the plate towards her or at least attempted to, Katsuki pulled it towards himself. He took a bite of the pancakes that were for Izuku. "Asshole." Izuku grumbled.

"Katsuki! That was for Izu!" Mitsuki said, whacking the back of Katsuki's head. "Wait for yours!"

"Shut up! I'm hungry and need to get to school before the bell rings! I can't mess up my damn attendance!" Katsuki said, devouring the rest of the pancakes before placing the plate in the sink. "Thanks for the meal. I'm off."

"That damn boy." Mitsuki said, placing freshly made pancakes onto Izuku's plate.

"Hope he straightens up when he gets into high school." Masuru said as he flipped the page of the morning newspaper. Mitsuki sighed as she turned the stove off, sitting in her chair.

"Wish he was more like Izu. Then again, I rather not. Izu is the perfect daughter after all!" Mitsuki said, hugging Izuku. "Even if Katsuki was well behaved I would've still love Izu even more." Mitsuki cooed as Izuku tried to finish her breakfast. After finishing, Izuku got up, Mitsuki sad she couldn't continue to dote over Izuku.

"I'm heading to school." Izuku said, placing her plate into the sink.

"Sure you don't want to stay home? We can say you weren't feeling well." Mitsuki offered with a smile.

"I'm good. See you later." Izuku said, putting on her yellow cardigan and shoes. Grabbing her things, she left the house, wishing she had taken Mitsuki's offer.

* * *

"Stupid Katsuki." Izuku muttered, shuffling her feet as she approached the streets of Akihabara. Students had gotten out of school, the streets were filled to the brim with tourists and other people. Some of them were there to let out some steam.

And boy did she have to let out some steam. Stupid Katsuki and his desires to become a Hero. What hero let's their friends be bullied right under their nose or rather, be the bully themselves?

All she was trying to do was protect Megumi and instead of Katsuki being on her side, he was on theirs. The idiots who think they're better than everyone. All they had were their Quirks that are more powerful than the rest in the class and her, a Quirkless.

Izuku zipped through the masses, walking into a different arcade than the one she went into the other day. She doesn't want to run into the creep from last time.

She put on her All Might hoodie that she had stashed into her bag that morning. Putting her hair into a tight crown braid, it made her hair seem shorter than usual.

She made her way to the gacha floor, taking out her pouch to see if she had enough coins to get the entire collection of the new gacha set. She just had to get the entire new set of hanging cats! Especially the black one with the red scarf!

As she was about to insert her coin into the machine, the arcade's alarms blared through the noise of running games.

Izuku knew that alarm all too well: a criminal had attacked. Turning her head to the front, she saw who had started the disturbance.

A man covered from head to toe in green scales and using a poorly made mask to do his evil deed. Izuku sighed. If you're going to attack, be prepared and try not to wing it.

"If you want to live, you better hurry and put everything you guys own into the bag!" The man said, shoving a bag to the people he had managed to gather.

Izuku crouched behind an arcade machine and began to observe.

The alarm rang around 5 minutes ago and yet the criminal is still here. Is he so sure he's going to get away? 5 minutes isn't long for at least one on duty hero to make it to the scene. If there's an off duty hero, he or she should be here by now. Unless there isn't one or they're simply waiting for the perfect time to strike. The criminal doesn't seem too hard to suppress. Unless-

"Stop muttering your damn observations girl." A voice spoke up. Izuku turned to the side, noticing a man older than her crouched beside her. She scooted away, noticing that the man had covered the lower part of his face. His hand was holding onto something behind him from the looks of it.

Was he an off duty Hero? No, Izuku told herself. If he was, he wouldn't have talked to her that way or rather, he wouldn't have the menacing aura surrounding him.

"You're not a Hero. What do you plan on doing?" Izuku asked the man, making him narrow his eye and make his face sterner than what it already was.

"You ask too many questions. What I do has nothing to do with you."

"It does when you seem to be as suspicious as the criminal over there." Izuku countered. The man looked away from her and looked at the reptile like being that was in the distance.

"3 meters, 4 at most." The man muttered to himself, gripping his grasp on the item behind his back. Izuku narrowed her eyes. He was right.

"How are you sure?" Izuku asked the man, irritating him. He sighed.

"Look child, stop bothering me and leave me alone. You're trying to play at Hero."

"Think you are." Izuku said sternly, not caring if the man were to glare at her.

"Listen child, I at least know what I am doing and how to do it. You, however, you're a nuisance."

"I can help." Izuku said, challenging the man.

"Oh really? And how are you going to help me?" Izuku smirked. "Like this," Izuku said, grabbing a coin from her pocket and taking out a small rubber band from her school bag.

Creating a small slingshot, Izuku carefully aimed, letting go of the rubber band that she had placed between her fingers and used to launch the coin towards the man. The coin made a direct hit against the man's exposed skin. The man got angry, shouting around, trying to find out who had shot the coin.

"How was that supposed to help?" The stranger said, quickly resting his hand behind him.

"That's just the beginning. I need you to tell me your Quirk."

"Why should I?" The stranger taunted, clearly not giving into Izuku's demands.

"Tell me your Quirk so that we can defeat him." Izuku told the man.

"No. And that's final."

"Fine." Izuku said, pointing towards the man wreaking havoc. Guess she just had to give him information. "Despite having scales as a type of armor, his skin isn't as tough as his scales. His skin is thick but with a good amount of force, you can make some damage." Izuku said, hoping that the man had a Quirk that could do the job.

"How thick?" The man said, looking at Izuku through the corner of his eye and keeping his main focus on the man handing the hostages another bag to fill.

"Maybe half an inch. No deeper than tha-" Izuku started only to be silenced with when the man beside her had taken action. Izuku looked at him with both awe and horror.

He looked graceful, not wasting any time nor movement.

One axe kick to the neck, one kick towards the stomach, flipped the man over his shoulder and then proceed to stab and twist a pocket knife into the left arm of the reptilian looking man.

The man yelled in agony, frailing about at the sight of his arm being punctured by a small pocket knife.

However, within a few seconds, the man stopped moving.

Did he kill him?! Izuku wanted to believe so until she noticed that the man tried to move, only that…

He couldn't. The man continued to scream in agony but he wasn't moving. He was paralyzed.

Paralysis on contact? No, that couldn't be it. It had to do with the knife the man was using. Or was it the knife? No, most Quirks work based on a person's five senses interacting with another. Unless they have a sixth- that would be their Quirk.

Izuku continued to analyze the situation when it hit her.

 _Paralysis on blood._

Everything then would make sense! If the Quirk was based on contact, then the man didn't have to hit the reptilian being after hitting him once. With the first hit, the being should've been down for the count! He had the upper hand this entire time! But how exactly did it work? Was it just based on touch? She had to know.

But where was he at?

Izuku quickly looked around the arcade, searching for the man, but nothing. The man with the scales was still there, pinned to the ground by the stranger's Quirk. That means he had to be near! But where?

"Are you okay?" A voice said, making Izuku flinch and turn around to the source of the voice. She met a boy with a bolt running across his electrifying yellow hair. "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya." Izuku sighed before remembering that she was looking for the stranger. "Looking for someone?" Izuku nodded, continuing to look for the man.

Seriously, why did Denki have to strike a conversation with a girl who's frantically looking for someone else. Probably her date maybe. Whatever. He just couldn't leave her alone! She looked very concerned for the person she was looking for.

"He's a middle aged man, shaggy hair and seems like he doesn't have a nose, but he definitely has one." The girl said, Denki glad he tried to help. Maybe he still has a chance!

"The name's Denki. What's yours?"

"It's-" Izuku said before a group of policemen came into the scene.

"Police!" Great. Now she lost her chance at finding the guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy shit...it's been two months since I've updated... Well HAVE NO FEAR! FOR I AM HERE! and with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Anju**

* * *

 **BI CHAPTER 3**

* * *

"The second time this month." Izuku muttered to herself, walking down the road alongside Katsuki. He was quiet like usual, glaring at a kid who almost crashed into him.

After the police came to take over of the situation, Izuku was pulled over to an ambulance to check if she was okay. The police asked her a few questions then offered to call her parents, in which Izuku turned down. When she tried to see if the man she sort of helped was still around, the boy named Denki came up to her to ask if she wanted his help.

Unfortunately for him, just as she was about to say yes, she got a call from her stupid brother.

Turns out he was told to pick her up since Masaru and Mitsuki were both quite busy to go pick her up and were worried to death when they found out she was near the hostage incident on the news.

There went her chance to try and find the mystery man she had helped.

"So why the hell were you caught up in that kind of situation? You some kind of trouble magnet?" Katsuki said, making Izuku scoff.

"That's a lot coming from the person I learned it from." Izuku said, getting hit on the head. "Well not like you're any different." Izuku said, rubbing her head.

Why is he acting like if he cares so much? Bastard never bothered to look after someone else in the first place.

"I am different. I know how to defend myself." Katsuki said, jabbing his thumb towards himself.

"What? You think I can't defend myself if the time ever came where I had to?" Izuku spouted out, annoyed that Katsuki thinks that she can't save herself. She was no damsel that needed saving.

"Without a Quirk to save yourself, you have to depend on others to save you." Katsuki said, not bothering to turn back to say it in her face. "And even if you did have one, you still can't use it unless the other person tried to attack you directly at you with their own Quirk. Then that's when you're allowed to use your Quirk- self defense."

Izuku gritted her teeth. Katsuki still thinks that having no Quirk makes her a defenseless person and that if she did have a Quirk, she would still have to depend on a Hero.

"Why are you always making that your point." Izuku said, stopping where she was and looked at the back that was slowly moving away from her. "I don't need a Hero to save me when I can save myself." Izuku sometimes really wished Katsuki had the damn guts to say it in her face.

"I never said you had to depend on them."

"But you implied it." Izuku said, making Katsuki sigh and making him face her directly.

"Okay, if I said you had to depend on them, it's because they have the right, by law, to use their Quirk unlike everyone else. By law, they can use their Quirk against villains and not get punished for it."

"So basically you can use your Quirk if the law says you can use it against who they deem lawbreakers?" Izuku asked, seeing the tint of confusion on Katsuki's face.

"Basically. Now hurry up, I don't want the old hag yelling at us for being late again." Katsuki said, Izuku reluctantly following him behind.

"We're back." Katsuki yelled as he walked through the door and kicked off his shoes. Izuku, on the other hand, took off her shoes slowly and placed them to the side.

"Izu! I was so worried!" Mitsuki said, rushing towards Izuku, almost throwing Katsuki to the ground.

"HEY!" Katuki yelled, holding himself up with the help of the wall.

"I'm fine. The police was there." Izuku said. And the other guy that paralyzed him, Izuku mentally added.

"When I heard that the incident was where you were at, I began to panic. What if you were caught up in the mess? What would I do without you?" Mitsuki said, squeezing Izuku to death.

"Don't worry. A hero will _always_ be there to save me." Izuku said, making Mitsuki stiffen. She looked at Bakugo who was also stiffened, standing at the doorway.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change? Dinner will be ready in another few minutes." Izuku nodded her head, walking upstairs, leaving Mitsuki and Katsuki behind.

When the coast was clear, Mitsuki looked at Katsuki. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she made him look at her directly.

"Katsuki. What happened this time?" Mitsuki asked, making Katsuki bite his tongue. "I'm guessing the usual." Mitsuki said as she went into the kitchen, leaving Katsuki in his thoughts. "You can't keep telling her about what you think. Izuku has to think and heal for herself. Sure it may take years, but it will be worth it." Mitsuki said, Katsuki hearing every word.

"Call me when you've finished setting up. I'll be in my room." Katsuki muttered, making his way to his room.

Izuku didn't eat dinner that night.

* * *

Izuku laid there in her bed, staring at the ceiling. It was another school day. But today was different.

"Get up." Katsuki said as he slammed the door open.

"Whatever happened to knocking?" Izuku said, her attention still on the ceiling.

"Knowing you, that doesn't matter. You wouldn't answer either way." Katsuki said, standing at the doorway. "So get up. School starts in an hour."

"No." Izuku said, turning her attention towards Katsuki. "I'm not going."

"The hell do you mean that you're not going?" Katsuki said, walking up to the bed.

"I'm not going." Izuku said, sitting up and glaring at Katsuki. "And you can't make me." Oh how he was not accepting that.

"You're going to school." Katsuki said, grabbing Izuku by her arm.

"Let go." Izuku said, trying to push Katsuki away from her as she fumbled out the bed and got pulled along.

"You're going. Even if it means that I have to drag you there." Katsuki said, pulling Izuku into the bathroom and making her sit on a plastic stool. He dumped a container of water over her head.

"Hey! You-" He made her shut up by pouring another container of water and presumed to lather soap into her hair, unknotting her curls along the way. Izuku remained silent as she let Katsuki wash her hair. She looked at her soaked shirt and pants. She's going to get sick if she doesn't change soon. Or at least strip herself from the soaked clothing.

"Rinse the soap out. You have half an hour to shower, ten minutes to dress and the rest to eat." Katsuki said as he made his way to the doorway. "And," Izuku watched him as he looked to the side. "Sorry about yesterday." With that he left, leaving Izuku alone in the bathroom.

"I'm still not going to school." Izuku muttered, stripping her clothes and resuming her shower.

* * *

So much for trying to help Izuku try and make it to school. In the end, she wiggled her way from going to school. And their mom let it slide too.

" _She deserves to take a break from school every once in a while_. Yeah right." Katsuki muttered to himself as he sat in his seat. His legs were propped on top of his desk as he leaned back in his chair.

"Whatcha talking about Katsuki?" One of his friends said as he approached his desk. Clicking his tongue, Katsuki glared at the guy with the stupid hair shaped like a Shi Tzu dog's fur. What was his name again?

"None of your business. Sit the hell down. Homeroom is about to start." Katsuki said with a scowl, making his friend sigh.

"Yeah whatever. Say, where's Mido-Izuku." The guy said, looking back at the empty desk behind Katsuki.

"It's been years since she's used that last name. You should know by now that she's my sister you idiot. She has the same last name as me." Katsuki said, glaring at the guy.

"Well, that's kind of interesting coming from the guy that still doesn't know my name despite the amount of years we've known each other." The guy said, making his way to his seat, leaving Katsuki in his thoughts.

He knew the guy since childhood. Actually, Izuku and him knew the guy since childhood and yet he never got to remember his name. Maybe because his Quirk never stood out for him. Who knows.

"Okay everyone! Settle down." The teacher said, making everyone quiet down and turn their attention to their sensei. "Now, as third years, you guys know that it's time to get serious about future plans. However," the teacher started, Katsuki noticing the atmosphere was slowly changing. "You're all planning for the hero course, aren't you?"

"YEAH!" The class said in harmony as they showed off their wonderful Quirks. Katsuki scoffed.

"Yes, you guys having amazing Quirks! However! Using them on school grounds is against the rules!" The teacher said, fully knowing that that wasn't going to help calm them down.

"Teach!" Katsuki said, getting the attention of the class, "Don't lump me together with these damn rejects." Katsuki sat up in chair.

"Hey Katsuki! What do you mean rejects?" The class shouted different variations of this phrase, making Katsuki sneer.

"You know what I mean." Katsuki said, the teacher knowing why Katsuki said that.

"That's right. Bakugo, you want to go to U.A. High, am I correct?"

"No way."

"The U.A."

"As in that national school!?"

"It was in the top 0.2% this year!"

"Heard the acceptance rate was very low."

"Is it that hard to get in?" Katsuki sneered as he heard those remarks.

"That's exactly why you guys are rejects, extras even." Effortlessly, Katsuki jumped onto the top of his desk, crossing his arms across his chest. "Every single mock exam I took, I aced." Jabbing a thumb at himself, "I'm probably the only guy in this school that can get into U.A. I'll surpass All Might and become top hero! My name will be inscribed on the list of top earners!" Katsuki said, ending his rant with a pompous pose.

"Wait, Sensei said Bakugo. Which Bakugo?" Someone asked.

"Oh yeah that's right!"

"Are both of them applying for U.A?"

"Does that mean they're rivals?!" The class roared up in interest.

"Idiot! Did you forget?" Some guy said in a hush tone.

"That's right." A girl said.

"She's Quirkless." With that, the class' energy died down into murmur.

"There's no way then."

"She's got no chance."

"Without a Quirk, she's use-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Katsuki said, making the class go silent. "I hear another word about her," Katsuki's eyes turned dark, his crimson eyes turning a dark red. "Let's just leave it at."

So that's why she didn't want to come to school.

* * *

"I'm heading out." Izuku said, putting on her red shoes. She decided to wear her All Might hoodie with a black skirt.

"School ended already, right?" Masaru said, leaning his head into the hallway. Izuku nodded.

"Should be." Izuku said, tapping her shoe against the floor, making sure it was comfortable enough.

"Alright. You remember the rules, correct?" Masaru said, waving his phone in the air. Izuku nodded.

"Text or call my locations and what time I'm going to arrive home." Izuku said within a single breath. Masaru nodded and smiled.

"Good. Well, nothing's stop you then. If anything happens, we're a call or text. Got that?" Masaru said, ruffling Izuku's hair. "Take care." Izuku nodded, not saying a word as she turned the doorknob. But something stopped herself from leaving the door. An odd gut feeling. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. See you later Dad." Izuku said, swearing she heard a squeal about her calling him dad. Whatever.

* * *

"One Kitty-Kitty Cat parfait please." Izuku said, standing at the counter, one of the cats rubbing against her leg. After giving her order, she waited until the person gave her the order to then buy some snacks for the cats.

After waiting for a good ten minutes, she made her way to a bean bag in the corner, vacant of cats. She sat there with her parfait, enjoying the solitude when another figure sat on the other bean bag beside her. There went her solitude.

After finishing her parfait, she took out the small container of chicken strips that she had bought.

Upon opening it, a few cats that were on the other side of the cafe started to creep towards her. One however, quickly sat by her side, looking at her with large yellow eyes. It's silky black fur glistened under the light.

"I've never seen him do that before." The person next to her said, making Izuku finally look at said person. Purple hair clashed against the guys all black outfit. He also had dark circles under his eyes. Did he stay up at night? School?

"Are you talking about him?" Izuku said, hovering a chicken strip over the cat's head. The cat grabbed it skillfully, as if it were something he was used to.

"His name's Pot." The guy said, tossing a chicken strip of his own to Pot. The cat ignored it while he nudged his head against Izuku's thigh. "He usually never warms up to people besides myself."

"Work here?" Izuku asked, scratching Pot's chin.

"Let's just say I've known him for a while." The guy said, moving his bean bag next to Izuku. "The names Shinso by the way."

"Izu-Bakugo." Izuku said, letting the black cat leap onto her lap and rest there. Izuku watched as it glared off any other cat that dared to come near her

"Bakugo huh." Shinso said. "I've never seen you around here. First time coming?"

"Yea. Saw this place the other day and I decided to come here. After what happened yesterday, I needed a place to forget what happened." Izuku said, stroking Pot's fur.

"Same here. Well, that last part that is." Shinso said, beckoning a tabby cat to come close.

"If you don't mind me prying, highschool apps?" Izuku said, watching as Pot got up and rested himself on Izuku's chest.

"Yeah, you?" Shinso said, giving the tabby cat a nice scratch behind its ear.

"Same. What school? If you don't mind me asking." Izuku said, taking a picture of Pot.

"U.A." Shinso said, flinching when he saw Izuku's expression grow dark. Pot quickly got off of her and scrambled towards Shinso. Izuku's grip on her phone tightened, fast muttering slip from her mouth. "Hey, are you-" Shinso stopped talking when he saw Izuku glare at him, her eyes a luminescent emerald. Realizing what was going on, Izuku found the ceiling quite interesting, wishing she could sink further into the bean bag she was sitting in.

"Sorry about that." Izuku managed to say after a moment of tense silence.

"It's cool. I'm more interested in why you hate U.A." Shinso said, curiosity brimming his head.

"It's not that I hate U.A., but-" Izuku uncovered her face and turned to Shinso. "Don't you think it's kind of overrated? You know, the whole 'it's the best school in japan' thing?" Izuku asked. Shinso hummed.

"Well, it's true but, who wouldn't want to go? It is the school where the best hero of all time went: All-"

"All Might, the Number One Hero; the Best Hero of all time; the Symbol of Peace." Izuku finished off for Shinso.

"Wouldn't expect less from the Number One fan." Shinso said with a smirk, causing Izuku to snort in amusement.

"Just because I'm wearing All Might merch doesn't mean I'm a huge fanatic of him." Izuku looked at her sweater. "Maybe I would've taken that as a compliment if you told me that when I was younger. Back then I was the Number One All Might fan." Izuku looked at the red in her sweater, causing her to frown.

 _Back then huh?_

"Guessing you grew out of it?" Shinso said, wary of Izuku's possible mood swings.

"Something like that." Izuku said, when her phone began to ring. Looking at it, she sighed.

"Parents?" Shinso asked, Izuku shaking her head.

"Someone annoying." Izuku said, ending her sentence with a sigh. "I guess I better get going." Izuku got up and fixed her skirt. "It was nice meeting you Shinso."

"Same here. Want to meet up the next time you come here?" Shinso asked, making Izuku raise a brow.

"But we just- sure." Izuku said, knowing for a fact she didn't say that last part out of her own will. A faint haziness lingered in her head. "What in the-"

"It's my Quirk." Shinso said with a smirk, getting up and placed a finger on her forehead. "Brainwashing: with any response that someone says to me when I ask them a question, I can take over their actions." Shinso said.

"Why did you show me it? Aren't people usually afraid of it?" Izuku said, quickly biting her tongue when she saw Shinso frown.

"Usually they are, however," Shinso grabbed Izuku's phone and used the speed dial to call his phone before ending the call. "You're different. And therefore I wanted to show you that you have my trust. So, next time you come here, just give me a call." Shinso said, leaving a confused Izuku behind.

 _Did he just give me his number?_ Izuku wondered, blinking in confusion as she left the cat cafe, not giving the incident another thought after she saved Shinso's number as Weirdo. She also quickly texted Mitsuki that she was going home. With that done, she continued to enjoy her walk home.

Things were looking pretty chill in Izuku's opinion, until the moment she slipped into the darkness of that fateful tunnel.

After taking a few steps in the darkness, she heard a noise that sounded nothing like footsteps. Turning around, it felt like she was about to relive the moment from years ago. "A villain." Izuku quietly said. She felt as her heart quickly raced against her chest, her breaths becoming short and unsteady.

"Seems like my luck has changed. I thought I wasn't going to be able to find an invisible cloak and yet you just waltzed right into my hands." The villain said, his slime body swirling around in a supposed form, crashing against each other. "So how about you stay still while I take over you?"

Izuku remained motionless as she watched the villain getting closer to her at a rapid speed. The only thing that she managed to do was let a single tear slip from her eye while saying,

"Someone… help me."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm surprised that so many of you guys followed this story. (/w/) It made my day seeing the notifications popping in my email. Love you guys!**

 **With that, I bring to you Chapter 4 of Broken Information (BI)! Enjoy!**

 **Anju**

* * *

BI CHAPTER 4

* * *

"Someone…. help me." Izuku managed to say as the villain came at full speed towards her. She felt as his body wrapped around her own, the way the slime went down her throat, burning it.

"No one is going to come to save you child. Although I have to say, I didn't expect _him_ of all people to be here." The villain said, his red eyes glued onto her as he continued the process of possessing her.

It went like for a while, the burning sensation in her throat making itself constantly known, her vision became a blur, her mind going blank.

Was this the way she was going to die?

Was this how she was going to leave the world?

What about Mom? What about Aunty and Uncle? And Katsuki?

No, she didn't want to leave this way!

Quickly, she thought of ways of making the villain let his guard down. Maybe kick? But he can quickly block it by absorbing the impact. Maybe lead him to a road? That won't work. That's when something flashed across her mind. A single memory from long ago.

 _Notebook 1, page 3: possum._

She had forgotten about the notebook. She had forgotten about her dreams. How odd of them to come back when her chances of escaping are so slim.

Quickly, she relaxed herself, making her body limp towards the ground, cushioned by the slime that was wrapped around her. "So fragile." The villain said as he continued to possess her.

The villain unwrapped himself, laying her down on the ground. At that moment, Izuku took action.

Getting up and taking her hoodie off, she place them over his eyes, pulling the strings of the hood to slice the slime entering her body like a cube of jello.

Using this distraction, Izuku made a run for it, only to feel something wrap around her ankle. "Thought you could get away from me girly?" The villain sneered, tugging at her foot. She felt her herself has to gravitate forward.

Almost landing with a thud, Izuku meet with the floor, or at least was pretty close to it. Her nose was an inch away from it. Something was pulling her up. Or rather someone from the pair of loafers in her face.

Looking up, Izuku couldn't believe it. She felt her eyes starting to water.

"All Might?" Izuku said, her head getting hazy. The adrenaline was leaving her system.

"Have no fear young girl! For I am here!" All Might said, his voice ringing in her head as she soon dozed off.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" A voice said, making Izuku crack her eyes open. There was All Might, a bright smile on his face, his hand posture reminding her of a crossing signal. "How glad I am to see you're okay!" All Might exclaimed, helping Izuku get up.

"What are you doing here?" Izuku said, inspecting her surrounding. That's when she slightly remembered the incident from few moments. They were still at the tunnel. "Where did he go?"

Patting his side's, Izuku saw that All Might had captured the villain into two plastic bottles. He wasn't moving, probaby unconscious. Just how long was she out?

"Don't worry! I've captured him! And now, it's time to be on my way!" All Might said, stretching his legs. Izuku was still trying to soak in the fact that All Might was in front of her.

 _He_ was right there in front of her. _The_ All Might: the greatest hero of all time! Only someone so stupid would have to let this chance go. But she wasn't stupid. This was her chance. A chance for Izuku to ask him something.

"Wait! I-" Izuku started.

"If it's an autograph, I already signed your sweater!" All Might interjected, pointing her sweater not far from the two. "So then I really must-"

"What does it mean to be a hero!" Izuku blurted out, her cheeks burning a bit from the embarrassment. Why did she have to yell it out?

All Might looked at her and then at the villain in his pockets. Her saw the gleam of hunger glaze her emerald eyes and the tension in her small body. Her red cheeks made her freckles visible now, something he didn't notice before. She somehow reminded him of himself.

"To be a hero huh? Planning of being one?" All Might said, standing proudly.

"I can't, but I still want to know what it means to be a hero." Izuku said, an odd light passing through her eyes as she looked at All Might.

 _She can't be a hero? How odd._

"To be a Hero means to risk one's life for the sake of others. It means to use your power to save others." All Might said, walking up to Izuku, realizing just how small she truly was in comparison to himself.

"If that's what it means to be a Hero, what made you become one? Aside from wanting to help others that is." Izuku inquired, knowing that it was a question that All Might always tended to avoid.

"I do it because it is what I consider right. Aside from help others, I think that fighting off villains is the right thing to do. Follow what you think is right." All Might said, confused as to why Izuku had pursed her lips.

"So then, what is a villain?" Izuku said. Now this took All Might for a whirl. He thought everyone in this time and age knew what a villain was.

"A villain is anyone who goes against the Heroes of society." All Might said, keeping it short and simple.

"I see." Izuku said, bowing towards All Might. "Thank you for answering my odd questions even though you're very busy." Izuku said as she turned to leave before stopping herself. "You're also probably wondering why I said I couldn't be a Hero."

"Well it did cross my mind." All Might admitted, slightly hoping that she would say why.

"That's because I'm Quirkless." Izuku said smiling.

With that, Izuku left while waving goodbye, leaving a flabbergasted All Might.

Little did they both they were going to see each other again.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

* * *

Katsuki and two of his classmates wandered through the busy streets of Tatooin, surprised that the streets were fully functional despite the incident from this morning.

"That was the first time I saw you defend Izuku like that." Shih Tzu haired guy said, the other guy with them nodding.

"Yeah, usually you're all silent or don't even notice what's going on." The other added on, Katsuki remembering that he also doesn't know his name either. All he remembers is that his Quirk was pretty lame. Teeth enlargement-wow.

"Shut up." Katsuki said, stepping on a lump of slime. "What in the fu-"

"Whatcha know! Katsuki likes stepping on shit aside from saying it!" Shih Tzu said, making Katsuki explode.

"Say that one more time you fu-"

"Hey, hey!" Someone said making everyone look around. "I'm not shit. I am-"

"A VILLAIN!"

* * *

Izuku walked around the city, looking down on her shoes. She knew she had to get home soon, but the weird stomach feeling was still present in her stomach. She thought that maybe the incident from earlier was it, but apparently not.

Suddenly, a large explosion roared from the inner parts of Tatooin.

There was no way...

Izuku stood where she was, as if waiting for someone to tell her that that wasn't who she thought it was.

Another explosion soon erupted and that was the signal Izuku wasn't hoping for.

"Katsuki." Soon, Izuku found herself running, hoping he was alright.

* * *

"A villain!" People screamed as Izuku made her way towards the scene of the crime.

People shoved each other and trampled over each other, trying their best to get as far away as possible from the scene.

Izuku kept pushing through, shoving people aside. She kept running, eventually running into someone.

"Watch it! Oh, Bakugo." Someone said, making Izuku come to a halt.

"Shinso! You were around when-" Izuku started, before Shinso interjected.

"Yeah. Why are you going back there? Shouldn't you be trying to escape?" Shinso asked. Izuku looked at him sternly.

"There's something I have to do." Izuku said, remembering the reason she came so far. "I've got to go. I'll call you later." With that, Izuku left Shinso, running towards the scene of the incident.

By the time she got there, all her thoughts turned out to be true.

There, amidst the wrecked scene filled with rubble and fires, was Katsuki, wrapped by the villain from earlier. But how!?

She saw it with her own eyes- the villain was captured by All Might. He was in two tiny containers-

Tiny…. Of course! How could she forget the other possibilities?!

Quickly, Izuku looked around the area, and sure enough, there were smaller portions of slime wandering around and forming a larger clump, all rolling towards the villain. How naive could they be?

But that wasn't the problem. Right now, she had to figure out a way to get Katsuki out of there.

 _A Hero will be there to save you._

A phrase always told to her from Katsuki, and yet a sweet lie it was. Because right now, there was no hero in sight. Or at for the past couple of minutes.

"It's the Heroes!" A person said, making Izuku look above herself, seeing Death Arms make his way to the scene. He stopped to inspect the situation, his eyes landing on Katsuki.

"A child was taken hostage? You damn coward!" But alas, his efforts were in vain.

He swung and landed hits, none of them making a single impact on the vile villain. His arms kept getting wrapped into the slime, pulling the large man until Death Arms pulled back in retreat. A duo soon came in, but simply stood there, watching Death Arms almost get slammed into a garbage can.

"I can't get a clear hit!" Death Arms said, watching Katsuki struggle against the villain.

"I won't let myself get defeated by sewage!" Katsuki yelled, using his Quirk to try and escape. Only it made matters worse as it create a huge gust of hot air that pushed the heroes standing by.

 _Stop..._

"Such a magnificent Quirk! A strong Quirk that will soon be mine to take revenge!" The villain said, wrapping himself tighter around Katsuki.

Izuku watched with large watery eyes at the sight in front of her.

 _Someone…._

"It's !" Someone shouted, Izuku feeling the ground beneath her vibrate as she saw the rookie hero get closer to the scene, only to stop meters away from it.

"Wait a minute! I need a two lane street to get by!" complained, only passing one leg over the shopping district's header.

 _Just someone._

Izuku kept looking at the horror when she spotted two people wearing her school's uniform in the distance.

"Tsuki...and...Lin? What are they doing here?" Izuku mumbled.

 _Useless…_

She watched as branched wrapped themselves around their waist, hoisting them into the air.

"It's Kamui Woods!" Some girls said, Izuku watching him pick up victims stuck in the war zone. She watched as Kamui avoided Katsuki and the villain, simply picking up people who could've easily walked themselves out.

 _Help him…_

"Look! It's Backdraft!" Someone else yelled, Izuku watched as Backdraft put out the nearby fires, awaiting for extra hands to come help him.

 _Useless…._

"Foolish Heroes." The villain said, swinging a hit towards Death Arms and the dup that was standing by, a small trail of fire left behind. A simple remind of what was going on.

Izuku watched as Katsuki continued to squirm around, tugging at the slime around his mouth and nose. He was losing air. He was-

"Someone help him!" Izuku screamed, tears streaming down her eyes. Some onlookers looked at her with concern.

"There's no one who can take care of this case right now!" Death Arms said.

 _Liars!_

"We have to wait until someone with a more suitable Quirk comes!" One of the two other Heroes said.

"Until then, let's try to hold back the damage!" Backdraft stated.

"But you have to help him!" Izuku cried out, clenching her fists tightly.

"Don't worry! A-" Kamui started.

 _A Hero will come soon…._ Izuku finished for him.

"He'll just have to hold a little bit longer."

 _Don't worry Izuku. Just a little longer._

"You can do it!" The crowd around Izuku yelled, encouraging the Heroes to keep trying.

 _I guess they were a little bit to late….._

Izuku simply watched as the Heroes stood by, not doing a thing as they looked at Katsuki use his Quirk to claw his way out. But with each effort, Izuku saw his actions starting to get slower. They soon stopped, hands sliding down to each of Katsuki's saw as Katsuki's head started to nod forward. Izuku felt her heart stop when she saw how worn his face looked. His eyes were dazed, not a hint of life left in them.

She watched as Katsuki came back to reality when he looked in her direction, his red orbs meeting with her green ones. They widened for a bit before they turned soft, an expression Izuku knew all to well. She watched as his eyelids slowly came to a close.

 _Sorry Izuku. It seems like Daddy won't be around for your next birthday._

 _I'm sorry…_

"KACCHAN!"

It happened suddenly, without a cue.

"Young girl, stop!"

Izuku ran up to the villain, grabbing a piece of torn metal and tiny rocks that were lying around along the way. She threw the rocks aimlessly, one of them hitting the villain, causing him to yell in pain. His grip on Katsuki loosened, allowing him to breathe.

"You damn wretch!" The villain screamed, swinging his arm down to try and hit Izuku. She quickly avoided it my rolling to the side, accidently cutting her arm with the piece of metal she had grabbed onto earlier.

Izuku looked as Katsuki regained consciousness, turning his head around to figure out what was going on.

"Izuku! Get away!"

"No!" Izuku said, running back to the villain, this time pushing the piece of metal into the slime.

"Why?!" Katsuki yelled as he felt himself move around as the villain tried to get Izuku off of him. Izuku was determined to help, finally settling the piece of metal right under Katsuki's foot.

"it looked like you needed to be saved. And that's what I'm doing. Kacchan," Izuku looked at Katsuki with bright emerald eyes. "Do you think you got what it takes to fly?"

"Fuck yea." Katsuki said, the life in his eyes

All of those who tried to figure out what was going on never saw was truly happened. One minute the kids were going to launch their plan and the next All Might was standing next to them, grabbing them by their collars as the villain remained nowhere in sight.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while! I'm glad that you enjoyed my take on the villain incident! It took me a while to make it unique to other people's take on it.**

 **As for if Izuku meeting Stain...fufufu...you'll have to wait to see what ends up happening...**

 **I'm still trying to figure out if I should or shouldn't make Izuku accept One For All or not...**

 **It's such a hard decision! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Anju**

* * *

 **BI CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"All Might!"

"He saved them!" The crowd cheered as they watched All Might save the day with a single punch.

Izuku blinked her eyes furiously as she tried to figure out what went on.

One minute they were about to launch their plan with smiles on their faces. The next, they were in All Might's hands, rain pouring over them with no villain in sight.

"Izuku, what's going on." Katsuki said, feeling someone lower him to the ground, Izuku being lowered as well.

"I have no idea." Izuku said as she heard the crowd continue to chant All Might's name.

"All Might! All Might!"

Policemen soon arrived to the scene in large numbers, a few ambulances as well. The policemen rushed to recover as much of the villain's body, knowing now that every slime bit counts. They don't want to chase after the slippery villain after all.

"You could've been killed!" Death Arms said, scolding Izuku for her actions from moments ago.

When the policemen arrived, they separated Izuku from Katsuki to check on them. When they checked that she was alright, they simply left her alone. She was sitting on the floor when Death Arms and another Hero rushed up to her. The first words to slip out their mouths were scolds. Not a single 'you alright?' nor a single sigh of relief. Some _Heroes_.

Izuku let them lecture her, hearing 'killed',' idiot', and other others words that registered in her head but were promptly forgotten. Reminded her of the people from school, so the out of habit Izuku zoned the voices out.

She glanced to her side to see Katsuki sitting on a large piece of rubble from the incident. Backdraft and the other Hero she didn't know were there with him, having a friendly conversation from the looks of it. While she was being scolded, he was being praised for being able to hold out for so long.

She let out a sigh that caught the attention of the Heroes lecturing her.

"Were you even listening to what we were saying?" The hero next to Death Arms said. Upon a closer look, Izuku realized she didn't know who he was. Sure, he had a baseball theme going on, but it didn't strike a chord within her. She honestly didn't know him. A rookie? Probably not. Probably someone with a Quirk that wasn't memorable. Maybe that's why she didn't know his name.

"To be honest, no." Izuku bluntly said, making the baseball Hero annoyed.

"Disrespectful brat." The Hero said, making a certain person snap.

"Take that back." A voice said, making everyone turn their head to the source, including Izuku.

"Huh?"

"Take it back!" Katsuki yelled louder, getting up and walking towards them. "You're the disrespectful one here."

"Huh?" The Hero said, Izuku wondering what made Katsuki speak up from his silent demeanor.

Standing in front of Izuku, Katsuki looked at the Hero with the baseball theme. Death Arms quietly stood there, wondering where this was going to lead towards.

"She's the one who attempted to save me. My own little sister tried to save me. She deserves some recognition, don't you think?" Katsuki said, bitterness tingling his last word.

"Sister? You guys look nothing-" The Hero started, only to get a glare from Katsuki. "R-right..."

"However! That doesn't mean what she did was right." Death Arms said, Kamui moving in closer to the group. He was standing to the side, watching the commotion as he helped with cleaning the scene.

"She played at hero and could've gotten herself killed." Kamui said, looking at Izuku. "But what she did was indeed Heroic. But next time," Kamui placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just leave it to the pros."

Izuku didn't say anything, her attention going towards the back of a certain hero.

"I'm not going to thank you for helping me. They had a point you know." Katsuki said, Izuku walking alongside him.

"I don't need a thanks from you...Kaachan." Izuku said, averting her gaze towards the scarlet sky above them.

"Whatever you say Midori [ _green_ ]." Katsuki said, ruffling Izuku's hair. She glared at him, causing him to laugh. "What? If you can say my old nickname, why can't I say yours?" Izuku swatted his hand away.

"I hate that name. Before being teased by the name 'Deku', all the girls used to make fun of my green curls." Izuku said, biting the inside of her cheek. "They said I had a green bird's nest on my head." Izuku laughed at herself as she remembered the bad old days. "Pathetic don't you think?"

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Katsuki said, never realizing how little he knew about the things that happened to Izuku. What kind of brother was he?

"Obviously I couldn't tell you anything. You were too busy showing off your quirk." Izuku said.

"My quirk wasn't that important. I could've done something."

"Liar."

"I would've done something if you told me!"

"Even if I did say something, I should've noticed it on your own if you cared to." Izuku said, not taking another step with Katsuki. Noticing this, Katsuki stops to face her. "But you didn't care enough to notice. You didn't notice it then and don't notice it now." Izuku said, biting her cheek. "You haven't changed, did you know that?" Izuku said looking at Katsuki straight into his ruby eyes.

She looked at him slowly come to a realization, clearly shocked by it, never once noticing it himself. The facts always go unnoticed by the arrogant after all. "If you don't change, how are you going to be a Hero?" Izuku watched as Katsuki looked at his hands.

"I'll change." Katsuki says, clenching his fists. "Watch me change and become the number one Hero!" Katsuki yelled, Izuku noticing his lip quiver for a bit. "I will be the prove that Heroes are worth the trust people have in them!"

Katsuki watched as Izuku looked at him with pitiful eyes, her lips pursed as she was lost at words. When she finally opened her mouth, it made Katsuki freeze.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

* * *

Izuku left Katsuki on his own after their semi-heated conversation. Izuku was glad that Kacchan didn't try and follow her. She needed some time to think and reflect on everything that has happened so far.

"When will you learn Kacchan?" Izuku said, looking up at the scarlet sky as she made her way home.

"Young Izuku!" A booming voice said, snapping Izuku from her tiny trance. From around the corner, All Might appeared in front of her, tint gusts of wind at his feet.

"All Might! What are you here? More importantly, how do you know my name?" Izuku said, just realizing she never picked up the sweater he had signed. Someone else probably has it now. It's their lucky day then.

All Might laughed at the flustered child, noticing her freckles once more due to her pink cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I know the name of the tiny hero that helped to save her friend?" All Might said, standing proudly.

"I only tried to help...and," Izuku said, looking to the side. "He was my brother, not my friend." Izuku said, peering over to All Might to see his reaction.

"So the urge to save him was stronger since you knew him." All Might said, walking closer to Izuku. "It wasn't a stranger, but even then, what you did was heroic." All Might said, making Izuku turn her attention back to him. "Watching you, the tiny girl who didn't plan on becoming a hero, run to go save her brother impacted me."

"How so?" Izuku pondered, noticing that his hair was a bit singed.

"It made me realize I was all words and not action. I wasn't living up to the very words I told you that made a hero. You helped me realize that I was losing my touch."

"Losing your touch?" Izuku said, wondering if he meant that he didn't realize sooner that the sludge villain had slipped under his careful watch. "As in the fact that you didn't come earlier to the crime scene?"

"Exactly that my girl." All Might said. "As it turns out, my ability to foresee any possible flaws has been diminishing ever since the fight against Toxic Chainsaw."

"Toxic Chainsaw?" Izuku said, never hearing about it at all. While she hasn't been interested in the Hero news in a long time, she still found interest in All Might's fights. Then again, who wouldn't? "They never spoke about it on the media."

"I'm not surprised that it wasn't. I told them not too, and it was easy as there was few witnesses to the fight to begin with." All Might patted an area around his abdomen. "Due to that fight, I lost half of my respiratory system and my entire stomach."

"So then my losing your touch, you actually meant that-" Izuku felt her lips quiver against every word that left them, her thoughts becoming muddled.

"I'm not in my prime time anymore and with each villain I encounter, my days are getting shorter." All Might said, ruffling Izuku's hair. "And that's why I'm here in Japan. I'm looking for a successor."

That caught Izuku's attention.

"A successor." Izuku repeated back, wondering what he meant by it.

"That's right. I'm looking for someone to pass down the Symbol of Peace to. Someone to inherit my power."

"But how?" Izuku started. "Are you going to give it to another Hero? One of their children? Or are you going to make a selection and pick from there? A selection?" Izuku managed to say under a single breath. She stood there, processing what what she said when, "Then are you going to U.A.?!"

All Might boomed with laughter, startling Izuku.

"You really are something else, aren't you Izuku?" All Might calmed himself down. "But you're right. I will be going to U.A., but to teach. I don't need to go there to look for my successor." All Might said, looking at Izuku straight into her emerald eyes. Eyes that have changed and will bring change.

"You already found your successor?" Izuku said, wondering who he had in mind. Maybe someone introduced him to an incredible person to be his successor.

"I did." All Might pointed to Izuku. "I chose you...

Izuku, do you accept to be the successor of my power?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't know what to do with Izuku, I honestly don't. I want to make her accept, but at the same time, I don't. Ugh! That's a lie, I know what to do...**

 **Anju**

* * *

 **BI CHAPTER 6**

* * *

"You already found your successor?" Izuku said, wondering who he had in mind. Maybe someone introduced him to an incredible person to be his successor. Someone who already has a Quirk.

"I did." All Might pointed to Izuku. "I chose you."

All Might looked sternly at her with his dark cerulean eyes. "Izuku, do you accept to be the successor of my power?" All Might said, Izuku blinking her eyes, her mind slowly processing what just happened. Izuku looked at All Might in disbelief.

"Why me?" Izuku softly asked, her gaze still on All Might.

"You have what it takes to be a Hero, Izuku." All Might simply said.

Izuku looked at All Might and then at her hands. They were small and frail.

Her? Being the Symbol of Peace? Hell, being a Hero? With what power? She was Quirkless for Christ's sake! As far as she knew, Quirks weren't transferable. How will he make her the Hero he wants her to be? How will he make her, a Quirkless girl, into the savior of -essentially- the whole world? There had to be others out there who were worthy of this inheritance. There are others who would do a better job at doing this than her. So why her?

What if this was all some joke? No. This was All Might. He would never do something so cruel. Would he?

"Does it have to be me?" Izuku said, looking back up at All Might. She really wished he never gave her this opportunity.

"Like I said, I want you to be my successor. However, if you reject my offer, I humble accept it." All Might said.

In reality, he really did want her to accept his offer. Something inside him told him that Izuku was the one worthy of his power. It was this girl, no one else. However, he would respect her decision. After all, he did suddenly offer it to her without taking the time to get to know her and vice versa. She was probably still soaking in the first time they met and now. Maybe he should have taken the time to get to know her and for her to know that he was more than the Number 1 Hero. He was also human. His time was running out.

He watched as Izuku pursed her lips, as if wondering what to do. It was just that it was a big responsibility for Izuku to take.

Yes, it was her dream as child to become a Hero. However, when she found out she was Quirkless, she didn't know what to make of her dream. Or rather, she didn't have the time to ponder about the future after the incident from long ago.

Did she still want to be a hero in the first place? Another person who was all talk and no action? One who talked the talk, but never walked the walk? No, she knew she wasn't like that, but she felt as if she wasn't worthy of this praise and gift.

"No." Izuku blurted out, looking at the pavement beneath her with interest. "I don't accept the offer." Izuku bit her tongue to prevent from taking it back.

While it was her chance to get a Quirk and use it to change society, but- "-I'm not worthy of it. I feel like I'm using you." Izuku admitted, taking All Might aback. "And I don't want to take what you're giving me for granted."

"You're not using me. If you look at it, I'm actually the one using you." All Might reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I accept your honesty Izuku." All Might chuckled. "I guess that was one of the reasons why I wanted you to be my successor."

"So are you going to look for someone else?" Izuku said, still curious of who was to be his successor.

"Seems like it my girl." All Might said with a soft sigh, running a hand over hair, his signature strands bouncing back into place. "But while I'm looking for this new successor, the offer will still be there." All Might said, hoping Izuku would change her mind.

"I see." Izuku said, hating the fact that All Might is still willing to give her time to rethink her decision. Why must he be so kind? "If that's all, I should be heading back home. It's getting late and there's somethings I need to do." Izuku said, partially lying. While there was somethings she had to do, she was no rush to get home. She just needed space to think.

"That was all, but Izuku." All Might fished a card from his pocket and handed it to Izuku. "Take this." Izuku looked at the card with wary.

"What is this?"

"A business card. If you rethink your decision and want to tell me, use it to get into U.A. Or even if you don't want to accept and turn it down again, use it." All Might said, wishing the first over the latter.

He honestly didn't know why he was so stuck on the decision that Izuku would accept his offer. A but of him knew it was a selfish thing, but at the same time he knew it was the right choice. Then again, how did he know how fate worked?

"So I can just use this and they'll let me into U.A.? I don't think that's a good idea." Izuku said, wondering how carefree and safe U.A. thought they were. "What if they ask me for more prove that this is yours?" Izuku said, wondering why she was set in the idea of visiting All Might at U.A.

"You have a point." All Might said, wondering what he can do to help Izuku get into U.A. if the occasion ever arises. An idea came to show head. "Take this then." All Might said, reaching for something in his pocket and handing it over to her.

Izuku placed her hands together to receive the item being handed to her. She felt cold metal drop into her palms, the coolness spreading over her warm hands.

"What is this?" Izuku asked, looking at the piece of metal in her hands.

A tiny barrette in the shape of a grecian laurel leaf lied in her hands with shimmering colors that started with a galaxy blue and turned into a pearly silver. It was probably the most feminine thing she owned as of that moment. She usually wasn't one for hair accessories, but this was something that was of her taste. Well sort of.

"It's a barrette. You know, for your hair?" All Might explained, hoping she wouldn't press any questions as to why he had it in the first place.

"And why do you have it?" Izuku asked, surprised to see All Might getting flustered at the question. Did he have to jinx it for himself?

"W-well, being very famous comes with a huge fanbase and when it comes to fans, they like to give gifts to you and-"

"So it was a present?" Izuku inquired, knowing she shouldn't have asked in the first place.

"E-exactly!" All Might said, his phone suddenly ringing. Izuku let out a giggle when she realized it was his own recorded voice that was being used as a ringtone. "W-well seems I should be going! Another citizen needs my help! Take care Young Izuku! I'll also be awaiting your presence at U.A.!" All Might said as he jumped off to who knows where, leaving Izuku engulfed by dust and tiny rocks.

"Just how powerful is he?" Izuku wondered out loud as she made her way home.

* * *

Izuku flopped on her bed, slamming her face into her pillow. A muffled sound came from it followed by a thud.

Taking off the pillow from her face, Izuku looked at her ceiling, hoping it would have the answers to her problems.

What exactly should she do with all this?

"The last time you did that was when we were 5 and you were upset that the corner store didn't have the latest comic of Jumpu." Katsuki said, his face towering over herself.

Izuku sat up, rubbed her sore back and leaned against the bedside.

"Yeah that was almost 10 years ago. Reasons change as to why you roll off a bed." Izuku said, getting up and throwing her pillow back onto her bed. She watched as Katsuki plopped himself at the foot of her bed.

"So, why did you roll off?"

"Just thinking about the past that's all." Izuku bluntly stated, walking over to her desk, looking at a picture frame that was gathering dust.

Katsuki frowned, his gaze on the floor as he placed his hands together.

"About your parents?" Izuku didn't confirm anything, she simply rubbed her finger over the faces of her parents on the frame. Rising to the surface came two figures with smiles on their faces as each held one of Izuku's hands.

One face was of a woman. She was short and had short straight green hair done into a half bun, her rosy cheeks the first feature that people took notice. Her emerald eyes shone brightly, emerald eyes that she inherited and once took pride in.

The other person was taller than the woman. Tall with curly black hair and freckles across his face. Round chocolate eyes stared back at her as he smiled back at her. He was the one whom she inherited everything from. Everything but his eyes, that is.

Her parents whom she loved dearly. And even though she loved them dearly, her memory of them were sparse. But she cherished those memories that still lingered around.

She remembered how her father used to lift her into the air and cooing over how lovely she was and how she reminded him of her mother.

* * *

" _But I look nothing like her Daddy." Izuku said, her father lifting her into the air._

" _It's your eyes. The way they're filled with life and shine remind me of your mom. But that's not the only thing." Her father said, bringing her to a hug._

" _What else?" Izuku said, looking at her father with her shiny emerald eyes._

" _Your smile is exactly like hers. But don't tell her that or else she'll get jealous!" Her father said before the two of them went into a laughing fit._

* * *

"I guess I just miss them." Izuku said, wiping tears that had only became known when she realized that her vision was growing a bit blurry.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Katsuki said, not knowing what to do.

Sure he's seen her cry, but that was ages ago. This was the first time in a while that he's seen her this way. Not even when- "Did it scar?"

"What?"

"Your arm, did-you know what-" Katsuki grabbed her right arm "-I'll just look." His eyes narrowed as he saw her arm clotted with blood and dried blood around her wound. "They didn't treat it."

Jerking her arm away from him, Izuku clutched it to her chest. "They were busy scolding me, remember?"

"But they could have treated you as they scolded you." Katsuki said, pulling her over to her bed.

"True." Izuku said, watching as he left the room and later came back with a first aid kit and a small bin with water in it and a cloth. "Then again it's not like they cared."

"But I do and so does Mom and Dad." Katsuki said, washing off the dried blood around the wound.

"Guess so." Izuku said, watching in silence as Katsuki kept washing the blood and using a bit of alcohol to see where it was still healing. Seeing that some parts were still fresh, Katsuki took everything back and came back and sat on her bed. He then took out a small bottle Izuku knew all too well. "You better not put that fucking shit on." Katsuki smirked.

"Oh? Are you scared?"

"Not scared, just...worried." Izuku said, biting her lip as she watched Katsuki unscrew the lid of the tiny bottle of Tincture Merthiolate. Katsuki tried his hardest to not laugh. "Kacchan, if you don't hurry the- holy!" Izuku kicked Katsuki off of her bed as rolled on the floor laughing at Izuku.

"It was worth it!" Katsuki said with a final laugh, noticing something shiny in her hair.

Where did she get that?


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back from the depths of hell known as college! I'm really getting into the grove of all this... ENJOY!**

 **Anju**

* * *

 **BI CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Izuku stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, wondering what to do that Saturday morning, her feelings shattered across empty space.

She ran her fingers over the metal barrette in her hair, cooling to the touch. She wondered why her of all people.

Why did All Might want her? Why was he so fixated on her being his successor?

Izuku groaned as she drag herself off of bed and headed for the closet. She quickly took out some clothes to go out in, consisting of an all black outfit with the only color being a red tie. She looked over the skirt, stockings and sweatshirt to make sure they didn't have any stains, rips or holes. Wouldn't want to leave the house looking like a slob.

After checking her clothes, she went to shower and got out after a good long hour. She quickly locked her bedroom door and began to get dressed. Another hour later, she was done.

Walking to her full length mirror next to her door, Izuku looked at her hair and then at the barrette that All Might gave her. She honestly didn't know how to wear it besides pulling her hair to the side and using the barrette to hold it back. So in the end, that's what she did.

She looked at herself one last time before she made her way downstairs to make herself some breakfast. Today both of her parents were out working, meaning Katsuki and her were the only ones at home.

"About time you woke up." Katsuki said, his focus on the kitchen stove. He watched as the outline of the egg he was making turned to a slight brown color, prompting him to flip it with a spatula. The sizzling of the egg filled the room.

"I was tired from yesterday, what did you expect?" Izuku said, taking out a glass cup from the cabinet and placing it on the table. Walking to the fridge, she searched for the orange juice before closing it. "Did you finish the juice again?"

"Huh?"

"Did you finish the orange juice?" Izuku said, pouring a glass of milk for herself since orange juice didn't seem like an option.

"Probably the old hag finished it. She'll never admit to it tho." Katsuki said, taking out the fluffy egg from the pan, placing it on a plate. He then started to prep another egg for Izuku. "Fluffy?"

"I want it to explode." Izuku said, chugging down the glass of milk.

"What's with you and egg yolk?" Katsuki said, glancing towards Izuku before looking at the egg at hand.

"What's wrong with egg yolk? It tastes amazing with rice!" Izuku defended, pouring herself another glass of milk.

"Weirdo." Katsuki said, flipping the egg and then turning off the stove. After a few minutes, he transferred the egg onto another plate and took it to the table. Along the way, he had grabbed premade toast. He handed Izuku her egg and went to get his.

"Thanks for the meal." Izuku said when she placed her hands together. She then started to eat her egg, poking at the center, bright yellow goo seeping from it, being soaked by the bread piece she put beneath it.

"So where are you going?" Katsuki said, sitting down and ate his egg with a piece of toast.

"Somewhere." Izuku said, still not knowing where exactly she wanted to go. Walking around aimlessly was a no, especially with the three incidents that has happened so far.

"By the way," Katsuki pointed at the barrette on her hair, "where did you get that?"

"Get what?" Izuku said, feigning ignorance. She poked at her piece of bread, a piece tearing itself from the whole.

"The hair thing. Even though we don't go shopping often, I know for a fact you didn't buy that."

"Okay, and your point is?" Izuku said, taking a bite of the slightly soggy bread.

"Who gave it to you?" Katsuki said, looking at her directly even though her gaze was onto her food. Izuku shoved bread into her mouth and chugged another glass of milk. She quickly got up, placed her things into the sink and walked out the kitchen. "I asked you something!"

"I don't have to answer everything! I need my privacy as well!" Izuku said, Katsuki hearing a large slam. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He pushed his food away as he slumped into his chair. He leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling that had streaks of sunlight.

"That idiot is going to regret wearing all black in this weather."

* * *

"I'll like a container of chicken strips and a Milk Bowl please." Izuku said, figuring she should try the milkshake this time round.

She honestly didn't know why she came back her of all places. Maybe it was because Katsuki didn't know of this place. Or maybe because she liked the atmosphere that was here. No, it was because of the cats. Definitely the cats.

"You know, I waited for you to call me after I bumped into you yesterday Bakugou." A voice Izuku had gotten familiar even though she only met the guy yesterday.

"Well, in my defense, I was busy recovering from my injuries." Izuku said, saying thank you to the lady who gave her the order she had placed a few minutes ago. Izuku turned to face Shinsou, noticing he was wearing a striped black and white shirt and everything else was black. Almost matching...almost.

"Injuries? Wait," Shinsou pinched the bridge of his nose and then pointed his hand towards her. "You went back just to get involved into that sludge incident?" Shinsou said, making Izuku puff her cheek.

"Got a problem with that?" Izuku said, making her way towards her spot from yesterday. Shinsou sighed, walking up to the counter to order his usual thing by simply showing her a black card with the letters VICP in -Very Important Cat Person. A card that granted the person a secluded package at the cafe only told about to the most avid of customers. Shinsou was one of these avid customer.

The lady at the counter simply looked at his card and nodded, walking to the back and coming back out with a box. She handed Shinsou the box who took it with eager. Shinsou made his way back to his usual spot, Izuku already finished with her milkshake and was scratching behind Pot's ear.

Pot let Izuku continue to scratch him, glancing at Shinsou before nudging his head into Izuku's hand.

"Traitor." Shinsou mumbled, plopping himself into the bean bag besides Izuku. "So you really went back?"

"Yeah, I had to." Izuku said, picking up Pot and placing him on her lap. She giggled when Pot curled into her lap. Shinsou simply looked at her.

"What do you mean you had to?" Shinsou said, opening the box and taking out a small container of cooked salmon, eyeing Pot before giving it to another cat that decided to muster the confidence to approach Shinsou.

Pot simply stared at Shinsou give the other feline the food honestly not giving a shit about it. He found a new human!

"There was something I had to confirm about the fight." Izuku said with a sigh, the back of her head hitting the wall behind her. Shinsou looked at her, Izuku taking it to go on. "I needed to know if this person was caught in the incident."

"And was the person there?" Shinsou asked, noticing that the salmon was gone.

"Sure was. The idiot was caught in the crossfire I guess you can say." Izuku said, slumping into her bean bag.

"But there more isn't there?" Shinsou said, taking out another small container consisting of chicken strips.

"There is, but I'm not going to tell."

"And why not?"

"Don't you have other things to worry about?"

"Such as?"

"School?" Izuku said, Shinsou looking up from the mob of cats around him and looked at Izuku.

"Aren't you also worried about highschool entrance exams?" Shinsou asked, realizing he had no more food for the cats. He had already gone through 5 containers and the only things left in the box was food that wasn't for cats.

"Not really." Izuku took out her phone and carefully took a picture of the sleeping Pot on her lap. "I'm not going to a Hero oriented school." Now that caught Shinsou's attention.

"If you're not aiming to become a Hero, then why-"

"Like I said, I went to check that my guess was right. I didn't go back to play at Hero."

"But you being involved in it sure made it seem like it." Shinsou said, getting an immediate response from Izuku.

" Just because I was trying to do the right thing doesn't mean I was trying to be a Hero."

"But you went back to help the person out."

"Because no one was doing anything to help them."

"You should've waited for the professionals then."

"Then it would've been too late."

"That's why there's more people aiming to become Heroes. In case of emergencies, there-"

"Having more Heroes won't mean a single shit once someone's dead from their incompetence!" Izuku yelled, looking at Shinsou with unshed tears. "And the dead don't come back. Even the ones that only got a single scratch don't come back fully." Izuku downed down at her skirt, Pot still there but now staring at her with his large yellow eyes. Izuku rubbed her eyes, the blurry vision being an annoyance.

Shinsou looked at her with worried, not moving a muscle. He bit his tongue, wondering what to say. He didn't mean to pry into her matters, but old habits die hard.

"Listen, I didn't mean any of that." Shinsou finally said, scooting over towards Izuku. Izuku was still wiping away her tears, Pot nudging her arm.

"No, it was my fault. I barely know you and I lashed out like." Izuku said, wiping away the last of her tears. "Sorry." Izuku said, her voice tempting to crack. Shinsou wrapped his arms around her, making Izuku tense up.

"I should be the one apologizing." Shinsou said, making Izuku lift her head. She quickly pushed him away and got up, running towards the entrance of the cat cafe. Shinsou simply watched, knowing that he had went over their line. He sighed, getting up to head home when he noticed something lying on the bean bag. "Shit." Shinsou quickly picked it up and jogged towards the entrance, hoping to be able to find Izuku. She shouldn't have gone far, right?

* * *

Izuku turned a corner, looking at the dead end in front of her. She looked around at the grimed covered walls. There's no way she was wrong. She saw him go this way. There was no mistake.

* * *

 _"I should be the one apologizing." Shinsou said, before he wrapped her into a hug, something she didn't expect from him. He didn't seem like the hugging type. Maybe the one to pat your shoulder, but definitely not the hugging type._

 _She let him do it, she didn't mind it after all, but when she lifted her head to rest it on his shoulder, she saw him._

 _Shaggy black hair and a mask over his lower portion of his face. Slanted eyes that had a tint of brown for pupils._

 _He was finally in her range._

 _The man that seemed like he didn't have a nose, but definitely had one._

 _So she did the logical thing, run after him._

 _Pushing Shinsou aside, she ran to the entrance to put on her red shoes and ran to find the man._

* * *

She looked above of herself, a single ladder was there, hanging, egging her to hurry up and climb it.

"It shouldn't be down." Izuku mumbled to herself, jumping a bit to grab hold of the ladder, struggling to lift herself up. After a while, Izuku managed to lift herself up and start climbing the ladder, making her way to the top.

She looked above her, seeing a chain of stairwells, all linking to the top of the building's roof. Izuku sighed. This was going to be a long climb. But she was so close!

Taking a deep breathe, Izuku worked her way upwards, knowing that it was going to be worth it and it was.

After climbing over the building's tiny border of the roof, Izuku was faced with the person she wanted to see for a long time.

There he was, sitting on the floor, looking at Izuku with a stoic look on his face.

"To think that you would actually followed me." The man said. "You're one weird kid." Izuku smirked.

"That's no way to address your accomplice now is it?" Izuku said. The man sighed.

"I've always wondered why I couldn't get you out of my head. Now it's clear."

"You've been thinking of me? How sweet!"

"Don't flatter yourself." The man said. "The reason as to why you couldn't get out of my head was simple." The man gestured Izuku to sit, which she did. "You're not aiming to be a Hero, are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**And I'm back with another chapter!**

 **I know the story is a bit on a slow program, but I guess that's what I like to do. I hate rushed stories and long-ass chapters...I guess that's why I like taking my time to get to certain scenes. I like to put character into the, well, characters. And I also find reading long chapters a hassle.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! In the next chapter[s]:training montage!**

 **Anju**

* * *

 **BI CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Izuku sat there in front of the man whom she had followed, surprised at his comment.

"You've been thinking of me? How sweet!" Izuku said, not knowing any other way to respond to the comment. She found it odd how the man was also thinking about her when they only had met once before.

"Don't flatter yourself." The man said, looking at her with his blank eyes. "The reason as to why you wouldn't get out of my head was simple." The man said, continuing to look at Izuku. "You're not aiming to be a Hero, are you?"

Izuku blinked in surprise, wondering how he got to that conclusion before she was able to.

"What makes you say that?" Izuku said, scooting a bit closer to the man. Now this was interesting. How did he come to that conclusion in such a short time?

"The way you moved during the robbery was unusual, but what convinced me was the way you acted during the sludge-villain incident yesterday. It got me thinking how you were different from everyone else."

"You were there?!" Izuku said in surprise, wondering how fate was making her cross paths with strange people.

"It's called television, kid." The man said, rubbing his temple. "You would think kids would know everything about modern tech, but it seems like not." Izuku puffed her cheeks at this.

"I do too! But the way I moved doesn't mean much when you barely know me."

"That's rich coming from you." The man said, making Izuku frown. "You also barely know me and yet you followed me and trust me enough to sit and have a chat with me."

"Touché." Izuku said. "So why exactly did you even allow me to find you? You could've easily let me _not_ find you, but you obviously decided otherwise. Why?"

"Like I said before, you're different." The man said. Izuku watched as he closed his eyes, the corners of his mouth curling downwards. "What does the word 'Hero' mean to you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Izuku said, only to get a huff as a response. "Right." Izuku looked to the sky, white clouds passing by. "I guess people with government permission to help others using their Quirks."

"Typical response. What about villains?"

"They are the ones who oppose the Heroes."

"That's it?" The man said, opening his eyes to only narrow them. "Nothing else?" Izuku continued to watch the sky.

"That's it." Izuku watched a large cloud kept drifting, a small portion of itself being left behind.

"What about those who lie in between?" The man said, catching Izuku's attention.

"In between?" Izuku inquired, wondering what he meant.

Sure, there were people who weren't Heroes nor Villains, the vigilantes, but those didn't really exist. There were those who claimed themselves to be so, but they were more of nuisances than the latter. "As in the ones called, vigilantes?"

"Yes, those people." The man said.

"I don't know, they are rarely mentioned. And as for the ones that are, they're usually people who want to make a big name for themselves even though they don't qualify to even be a Hero." Izuku said, the man picking up the sourness at her last words.

"So you aren't familiar with them?" Izuku shook her head. "Vigilantes are more more of heroes than they are villains. They use their own ways to try and help even when no one else tries to. Even if it means breaking rules." The man pointed at Izuku. "And that's why you remind me of them. You act on your own accord."

"In what way?" Izuku said, now realizing how warm it was today. She was pretty sure it was sweater weather.

"I'm pretty sure your parents taught you to always obey the rules and yet you didn't during the robbery. You even took action after speaking with a stranger."

"As in you?"

"Precisely. Then you went ahead and tried to look for me instead of staying still and checking if it was safe to move."

"Yeah I wanted to say 'I told I can help' in your face. But then you went and disappeared on me." Izuku explained, puffing her cheeks a bit. "I even got someone to help look for you, only for the police to make it to the scene!" The man scoffed.

"I make it a rule to never linger around places I don't like to be in."

"And yet you were in an arcade filled with a bunch of people." Izuku said, only getting a grunt as a response.

"Now that we're talking about incidents, what exactly did you plan to do when you threw yourself at the sludge man?" A hum filled the air.

"Well, the metal piece was suppose to me a bit of a launching platform for the guy to use. But-"

"You weren't sure if it was going to work." The man finished off.

"There was a 80 percent chance of was going to work." Izuku defended, looking at her palm with the invisible calculations. "80 percent chance that since the guy was weak, his Quirk wouldn't really melt the piece of metal that was just a little larger than his foot. The other 20 percent was the other 4 scenarios."

"Just how far ahead did you think this through?"

"Enough to get more than a 70 percent chance of success." Izuku said, a small smile gracing her lips. "I almost forgot the feeling of what it's like to do this."

"This?" The man said raising a brow.

"As in calculations and research." Izuku said, tracing the lines on her palm. "As a kid, I liked to observe and research Hero Quirks, hoping they would benefit me somehow in the future." Her smile dropped. "In the end however, reality hit me with the hardest thing it had." A hum came, but not from her.

"So you've decided to give up on it."

"More like after the hit I stopped thinking about it."

"How so?" The man asked, wondering why Izuku was more calm about this than throwing herself into hysterics like most women who vent out.

"After the death of my father, becoming a Hero wasn't my priority anymore. I locked it away and put it in the back of my head. It wasn't until the sludge incident that got me wondering about it again."

"And now you aren't sure what to make of it."

"Exactly." Izuku said, looking at her feet.

"Then just get rid of it."

"What?"

"Scrap the whole ' _I want to be a Hero_ ' and make something new. Something worth doing now that you've seen how the world is." A groan. "Listen, it's just advice, nothing more, nothing less. Hell, you can continue that old habit towards studying Heroes without being one." The man got up and stretched his legs and arms. "If it comes down to being something other than a Hero, that's up to you whether you want to follow the path or not."

"How do I know if I'm on the correct path?"

"When you have no regrets. When you don't doubt yourself."

"I see. In that case," Izuku got up, stretching her hand out towards the man. "What is your name?"

"Huh?"

"I need to know the name of my ally." Izuku said, the man scoffing.

"Kid, don't be so trusting in others, not even me. The world isn't all unicorns and rainbows after all."

"Yeah, I already know that much." Izuku said, lowering her hand, a tad upset that the man didn't take the handshake. "Knew that at a young age."

"So, who are you?" The man asked her, making her blink for a while before a smug rose onto Izuku's face.

"The name's Archive. Archive, at your service." Izuku said with a small bow.

"Archive."

"Yeah?" Izuku replied, tilting her head to the side.

"Just making sure you're not regretting this. And the names Stain." Stain said, making Izuku laugh.

"Since I'm not doubting it, that means I'm not regretting it! And isn't that a good thing?" Izuku said with a chirp.

"Guess so. Hope I don't see you around." Stain said, walking towards the edge of the roof, easily jumping towards the next one.

"Good luck to you too Stain!" Izuku said, climbing down the ladder and making her way home. She was glad that Stain was able to help her figure out her future. "That's right! I have to message Dad." She reached into her skirt pocket, fishing for her phone to send a text to her parents that she was on her way home. Only, there was a problem…

She could not find her phone.

* * *

Izuku sighed as she closed the house door, taking her shoes off with hesitation. Will they buy her a new phone? Or will she have to wait?

"I'm home!" Izuku yelled, placing her shoes on the shoe rack and making her way past the foyer.

"Izu! Welcome back! And guess who finally made themselves known?" Mitsuki said, flowers radiating from her, scaring Izuku.

"W-who?"

"Your boyfriend, who else?" Mitsuki said, a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Izuku said, freezing. Boyfriend? Since when did she start dating anyone? Wait, she wasn't dating anyone! Unless...

"When were you going to introduce him? When?" Mitsuki said, dragging Izuku slowly towards the living room.

"I, um..." There was no way way it was him. He didn't even know where she lived!

"Well it doesn't matter! It was only a matter of time, right? And he's here right now, so everything's good!" Mitsuki said, smiling. "You know, you didn't have to hide him from us. Hitoshi's such a nice boy!"

"R-right." Izuku said, noting that Hitoshi was Shinsou's first name. Hitoshi Shinsou. "Did he say why he came?"

"Well, he said that after the date, he noticed that you left your phone behind so he came to return it. Such a gentleman!"

"I guess he is, isn't he?" Izuku said, not having the heart to say the truth. Mitsuki was so giddy and practically glowing, something Izuku hasn't seen in quite a while.

Izuku finally stepped into the living room, her eyes setting onto her friend. Shinsou must've felt her gaze since he looked up. She noticed the fidgeting of his hands and a small tint of pink dusting his cheeks. Mitsuki must've been a handful.

"Yo." Shinsou said, getting up. Izuku took a deep breath and braced herself. Might as well act the part, right?

"Hitoshi! You didn't have to come drop by!" Izuku said with a large smile, tackling Shinsou for a hug. Pushing herself back, she realized how much smaller she was from him. He might actually be taller than Katsuki. Maybe 7 centimeters taller?

Shinsou looked at her with large saucer eyes, his cheeks a deeper pink than before.

"Y-you left your phone and I wanted to return it." Shinsou said, wobbly handing Izuku her phone over. With a smile, Izuku accepted it. "Or rather I knew how important it is to you."

"You're such a gentleman!" Izuku said. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Shinsou said, averting his gaze.

"Shinsou, why don't you stay for dinner?" Mitsuki said, beaming a smile. Shinsou blinked, looking over to Izuku for some type of help. But he was met with a simple smile. Or at least it look it.

"I'd love to, but it will have to be some other time." Shinsou politely declined. "Got a few things to take care of and my folks are probably wondering where I am." Shinsou said.

"That's alright, but there's always next time! And hopefully it will the first to many visits." Mitsuki said with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you." Shinsou bowed. "And I'll take up the offer next time." Mitsuki nodded, a grin on her face.

"Take care then Shinsou. And better treat Izuku like the delicate flower she is."

"I will." Shinsou said, feeling a tug as his hand.

"I'll guide you to the door." Izuku said, pulling Shinsou towards the foyer, her ears tinted a soft pink.

Mitsuki saw the two walk out the door, hand in hand. She sighed as she heard the door open and close.

"Young love." Mitsuki said with a soft sigh, her hand on her cheek.

* * *

Once they were out, Izuku quickly dragged Shinsou around a corner, a secluded path that headed towards a small park. Izuku let go of Shinsou's hand once they were in front of the old, nostalgic jungle gym.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku let out a frustrated yell, turning to face Shinsou.

"What did we just do?!" Izuku pulled at her hair, her hands buried among the void of green curls.

"We told your mom that we're dating…" Shinsou said bluntly, making Izuku turn red.

"Even though we're not?!"

"And?"

"Why are you so calm about this?!"

"Because I can? It's like like we committed murder. And I don't think we make a bad match."

"We barely know each other!" A snort.

"I say talking twice about the things we hate is enough to start hanging out is already a pretty good start." Shinsou said, making Izuku look at him.

"But that's not enough." Izuku said softly, taking her hands out of her hair. "It takes time to know each other."

"So why don't you just hangout with me whenever you're free?"

"Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure you're not trying to get into a Hero-specialized school, but I am." Shinsou said. "And I don't know about you, but I think studying for the general high school admissions is something the both of us will be doing."

"I guess you're right." Izuku said, quickly realizing something. "Wait, you're not going to train for the U.A. exam?" Shinsou laughed.

"Why would I? I'll probably get in with no problem." Izuku frowned. "What?"

"You really think you're going to make it in with _just_ luck? You do know that hundreds of kids are trying to get into U.A., many of them having a more flashy and physical Quirk in comparison to yours. You are aware of that, right?" Izuku watched as a scowl morphed onto Shinsou's face.

"Of course I'm aware."

"So why don't you train your Quirk?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Shinsou pointed to his head. "You said it yourself, it's not a Mutation Quirk, a physical Quirk. It's based on people answering my questions."

"So that's how it works." Izuku said, taking a mental note. "Well, I guess we'll have to figure that out then."

"We?" Shinsou said, raising a brow. Izuku smirked.

"Yes we. I'll text you when I get some idea on how to test out the ability of your Quirk."

"Then I'll be counting on you." Shinsou said, grinning. "Take care." Izuku nodded.

"Get home safe." Izuku said, watching Shinsou walk away. Making her way back to her home, she bumped into the one person she didn't want to meet right away.

"Who was that?" Katsuki asked, a scowl on his face.

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while, but I'm here with a new chapter for BI! Oh and about the last chapter...Did I say training montage? I meant feels trip! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Anju**

* * *

 **By the way, to anyone taking finals, GOOD LUCK! (Because I'm taking my last two finals some time from now :') )**

* * *

 **BI CHAPTER 9**

* * *

Izuku watched as Shinsou walked home, her herself also heading back to her house. Upon turning the corner, she bumped into someone. Rubbing her face, she looked at who was in front of her. She clicked her tongue when she saw who it was.

"Who was that?" Katsuki asked, a scowl on his face. Izuku bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to figure out what exactly was going on in Katsuki's head.

"Just a friend." Izuku said, walking past him and opened the house door, taking her shoes off as she entered. Katsuki followed suit, struggling to keep pace with Izuku. She was hiding something.

"Just a friend? You don't have any at school, so that's out and you barely got outside and when you do, it's to go to the arcade." Katsuki pointed out, following Izuku into the living room. Dinner was about to be done in a few minutes. There was no point in going upstairs now.

"Thanks for telling me that I'm a loner." Izuku said with a scowl, plopping herself onto one of the sofas in the living room.

She still can't believe how big it was. It's been years and the entire house still seemed, at times, a bit foreign.

"Stop dodging the question and answer me." Katsuki said, sitting on the opposite couch from her, his body leaned forward and resting on his knees. "Who was that?"

"What's all the damn arguing? Izuku!" Mitsuki said as she entered the living room. When she heard a pair of voices arguing, Mitsuki couldn't help but make whoever was talking quiet down. "So, when's your boyfriend coming back?"

"Mom!" "Boyfriend?" Izuku and Katsuki said simultaneously, Katsuki jumping from his seat while Izuku remained in her own. Katsuki looked over at Izuku, the tips of her ears a light shade of pink. The same pink that was spread across her face, showing off her usually invisible freckles.

"Wait, when did you start dating?" Katsuki asked, Mitsuki's eyes slightly widening. She turned her head to the side, slightly covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oh, you didn't know? Izuku's boyfriend Hitoshi came by earlier." Mitsuki said with a smirk.

"Mom!" Izuku yelled, regretting that she didn't clarify the situation earlier. How long will this act go on?! Izuku really wished she can sink further into the couch.

"Hitoshi? There's no one named Hitoshi at school!" Katsuki exclaimed, making Mitsuki grin even more.

"Oh? Where did you meet him then Izuku? At a park?"

"Who the fuck is he?"

"No." Izuku said, looking to the side.

"A cafe?" Mitsuki said, savoring every moment that Izuku turned a darker shade of pink.

"Maybe?" Izuku replied while Katsuki was gaping in disbelief. So cliche. Meanwhile Mitsuki was squealing.

"Sorry Izu, but I'm just glad to finally see that you're dating." Mitsuki's face softened, a small smile gracing her lips. "I didn't think I'll see the day you'd find someone whom to be with."

The two teens are silent, knowing what she meant. "Do you think-"

"I'll see if things get better." Izuku said, her voice low as she got up. "Then I'll introduce Hitoshi to her." Izuku rubbed her eyes as she went up to Mitsuki and hugged her.

Taking in what just happened, Mitsuki rubbed Izuku's back as Katsuki silently watched Izuku sob within their mom's embrace. But the question still remained: who was this Hitoshi guy?

* * *

Izuku closed the door to her bedroom, plopping herself onto her bed. She stared at the white ceiling before getting up and walked to her desk. She smiled at the picture frame propped up before frowning.

"I shouldn't be treating you this way." Izuku mumbled, picking up the frame and cleaning the dust off of it with the hem of her sleeve. White dust scattered across the black material, making Izuku cringe at the amount of dust on it.

When she managed to get everything off of it, Izuku set the frame back down, noticing a small paper slip sticking out of it. How did she never notice this?

Izuku laid the frame down, taking the backside of it off and taking the slip. She felt the energy inside of her drain itself out and come back twice as filling when she finished reading it. She quickly ran downstairs, her steps loud and echoed within the quiet home.

"Mom!" Izuku yelled, almost crashing against the kitchen counter when she reached the kitchen. Mitsuki almost dropped the plate she was washing.

"Izuku! What's with the yelling? What's going on?" Mitsuki said as she held a plate in her hand, drying it off with a humid cloth.

"The key," A bit of short breaths. "The key to the old house, do we still have it? Actually, does the old house still belong to us?" Izuku said. A sound of a ceramic plate turning to hundreds of pieces filled the kitchen.

Izuku paled. She should've planned this out a bit more.

* * *

Izuku looked at the key in her hand and then at the door in front of her. She let herself exhale a trembling breath.

* * *

 _Izuku watched as Mitsuki looked at her with wide eyes, the plate shattered into pieces on the white tiled floor beneath the two women._

" _The old house? Why are you asking this now?" Mitsuki said, her gaze not shifting the slightly off of Izuku. Izuku gulped._

" _I need-" Izuku gripped her elbow. "I need to see it." Mitsuki frowned at that. Izuku directed her focus to the side, her head following suit. "I need to."_

 _Mitsuki stood there, her hands at her side, the plate long forgotten._

" _Your dad and I are the owners of it, so I guess we do have it." Izuku lifted her head. "But-" Izuku bit her cheek. "I don't want you to go."_

" _Why?"_

" _I don't want you to react the way you did years ago."_

" _I've gone back before?" Izuku said, not remembering anything of her visit from years ago. Mitsuki nodded, a frown apparent on her face._

" _And let's just say that it wasn't the best of reactions. Social workers and therapists had to help to get you back to your senses." Mitsuki clenched her hands. "We felt hopeless and useless when we saw that we couldn't do anything to try and help you. You seemed, distant for a while. Thankfully you came back to yourself again after a year."_

 _Izuku looked at the ground with concern. Maybe she shouldn't push her mom to try and give her the key. Maybe she should try later. But when would 'later' be a good time?_

" _I guess it wasn't a good thing to bring up then." Izuku said, bowing towards her mom. "I'm sorry I asked. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'll-I'll be in my room if you need me."_

* * *

In the end, Izuku got the key from her mom, given to her through the tiny space between her bedroom door and floor. When Izuku tried to ask about it, Mitsuki simply nodded her head.

Izuku took that as a sign of approval, taking the least possible time to get to her old house. Now she stood in front of it.

"Still like I remember." Izuku said, putting the key in and turning it to the side, the metal squeaking as it grinded against each other. Izuku had to give the door a shove to make it open, the door groaning and dust particles escaping the house.

Izuku coughed as she made her way in, covering her mouth and swatted the dust away. She took off her shoes as she made her way across the foreign foyer.

She walked cautiously across the yellow coated walls that had frames of her face and of her parents. She let her fingers drag the dust across itself as she kept walking down the hall, stopping at the entrance leading to a small living room and kitchen entrance.

She let her hand drop to her side, walking towards the dust covered sofa and tv, her eyes landing on a VCR that had the wrong time. Wondering if it still worked, she turned the tv on as well as the VCR. She then pressed the VCR play button with gentleness. Static filled the room before the sound of All Might's voice filled the room.

She watched as All Might face was no longer the focus of the video but of her.

" _So how's the research going Izuku?_ " Izuku' vision blurred.

" _It's going well Papa! Did you know this was-_ " It was her voice when she was younger.

" _Honey! You shouldn't be distracting Izuku!"_ Izuku felt something drop onto her shirt, quickly realizing what was going on.

" _It's fine Mama! After all, I'm done sketching my Hero outfit! Isn't it pretty?"_

" _But it looks like All Might."_ Izuku's mother said.

" _Who cares! She'll be the prettiest Hero who is just as amazing as All Might!"_ izuku watched as he father picked up her tiny self and nuzzled her face, causing her go into a giggling fit. Izuku quickly turned the VCR off and took out the tape, placing it on the dust oval table nearby.

She wiped away her tears and opened the television stand doors to see that there were other tapes there, all of them labeled and organized. She left them alone, noticing the two fusuma at the wall. Knowing that they would lead to the same walkway, she slid the panel on the right side open, more dust flying across the room.

Izuku shut her eyes and covered her mouth as she walked into the creaky walkway. She noticed more picture frames on the wall, pictures of the once happy 3 membered family. She turned to her left, a single door that lead to a small bathroom if her memory served her correctly. To the right, another fusuma and another walkway.

Izuku opened the fusuma, cool air rushing into the home, gracing Izuku with a semi-nostalgic scenery.

Izuku walked onto the porch, almost falling into the koi pond below, or at least what was left of it. A single koi fish in a gold color swam in the clear water, stopping in front of Izuku, almost acknowledging her existence.

Beyond the koi pond was a gravel path way that bordered the pond and detoured into a small path. To the left corner there was the remains of a tree while the right corner of the garden had patches of tall grass mixed with wild flowers. Izuku noticed that there was another fusuma, probably leading back to the walkway she previously was on.

She walked back into the walkway, meeting another decision. Left or right? Izuku took her chances and took the right side, opening the fusuma, her eyes watering once again. Her parents' bedroom.

Izuku left the door open, walking into the musty room, ghost like figures walking around in her vision. She watched as her parents cuddled in bed and laid eyes on her. They smiled before telling her to come over.

She walked up to the bed, holes and a few months present on the once clean brown sheets. The bed was still made, but Izuku obviously couldn't sit on it.

She walked to the dresser, picking put a jewelry box. It was filled with her mother's jewelry. She picked up one particular piece, a locket that she remembered that her mother always wore to family gatherings.

A silver oval pendant with a single emerald stone engraved into the middle, small etchings around it that swirled towards the back.

Izuku ran her thumb over the stone, reminding her of her mother's eyes. A knot formed in her throat, a wail threatening to leak out.

She quickly put the locket back, closing the jewelry box.

She quickly went out the room and closed the door behind her, slumping to the ground. Hugging her knees, she let herself let out a few sobs that echoed through the halls before calming herself down.

It was at least half an hour until she motivated herself to get up and go to the last room...her room.

She walked up to her old door, a name plate with an All Might shape was there, her name in worned gold letters. Izuku hesitantly turned the knob, not caring if the dust covered her.

She stepped into the room and felt as if she was Alice in Wonderland. Nothing was to her proportion.

Everything was small, from the bed in her room to the closet, from the All Might rug to her All Might chair and the All Might desk as well.

All Might was everywhere.

Literally.

There was shelves of All Might figures, a small collection of All Might manga and special edition CDs of some of his most memorable fights. An All Might laundry hamper and other things she couldn't make out from the open drawers.

She looked around until she noticed the open notebook on her desk. She dusted the tiny chair and sat in it, carefully wiping the dust off of the notebook laying on the desk. A barely visible writing came to her view. Her handwriting….

 _Entry number 99:_

 _Mum and Dad just got me another notebook, this very one!_

 _My old one got soaked in the rain._

 _Kacchan tried to dry. It didn't work._

 _I wish I had a Quirk like his._

 _It's very strong!_

 _The other day he protected the two of us from a bully!_

 _He was so cool!_

"One day, I wish I can become a Hero Mom and Dad can be proud of…" A lump formed in her throat. "E-even though I am Quirkless…." Drops of salty tears collapsed onto the notebook, condensing the dust onto the paper. Izuku continued to cry as she read that line, itself repeating in her head over and over.

Why did she bother to research Quirks even when she knew it futile?

Why did she make her parents follow along with her stupid dream?

Why did she even want to be a Hero knowing that in the end she could never be one?!

Izuku abruptly stopped her sobbing when it came to that.

That's right...She was Archive in the world now and this wasn't why she came here.

Izuku got up, jogging up to her closet and kneeling in front of it. She placed her hand under it, feeling for a loose wooden tile. She felt one wobble on itself, making Izuku internally smile. She quickly pulled it out and went back in to retrieve a stack of paper and notebooks. This is what she needed.

She quickly stashed them into the backpack she brought along, making sure that they didn't break as they were set into place.

Once done, she made her way back to the foyer, stopping to take one last look at her old home.

"Goodbye." With that, she left the door, making sure to lock the doors.

* * *

"Izuku, are- what's with all the dust?!" Mitsuki yelled as she opened Izuku's bedroom door.

Izuku quickly whipped her head to looks at her mother, a mask over her face as she had a fountain pen in her hand.

"Dust? Wha- oh." Izuku started, noticing tiny flakes of dust floating in the air. "I'll clean it up once I'm done."

Mitsuki leaned against the door frame, swatting the meddling flakes.

After the odd fiasco of asking for her old home keys, Izuku came back rather quiet. More than usual. Her eyes were puffy and red, her clothes covered in dust. Izuku didn't bother to greet anyone, dragging herself to her room before the sound of running water can from her room.

Mitsuki let her be for a while before checking in on her, only to be met with a dirty room and suspicious girl.

"Where did all of this dust come from?" Mitsuki inquired, really wondering what in the actual hell made all this. It's going to take her forever to try and clean all this!

"A few things I picked up from the old house. Mainly my mom's jewelry and family photos." Izuku said, noting down a date behind what seemed to be a piece of paper.

Izuku tried to just leave after getting what she needed, but something gnawed at her. So Izuku went back inside and grabbed anything that caught her eye, in this case, her old family albums and her mom's jewelry.

Izuku picked the paper up again, only for Mitsuki to see that it was a photo that had the two families together.

"They are still intact?" Mitsuki reached out to take it, only to stop in hesitation. Izuku saw this, nudging the photo into her hand. Mitsuki smiled, taking the photo and seeing the nostalgic faces on it.

It was a day at the park, a day after daycare when the two families decided to go to the park simply for the heck of it.

"At first I didn't want to bring anything." Izuku said, looking at another photo in her hands. The same one that was in her picture frame. "But I managed to after pep talking myself into it."

Mitsuki and Izuku simply looked at the photos in their hands, a soothing silence embracing the two.

"Can I keep this one?" Mitsuki asked, Izuku snapping from her thoughts. She looked at Mitsuki with a blank face. One that quickly morphed into a smiling face followed by a nod.

"Of course!" Izuku said with a beam. Mitsuki smiled back.

"And I also expect you to leave this room spotless when I come back, okay?" Izuku sighed in defeat.

"Yes." Mitsuki patted her head, promptly leaving the room afterwards. She went to her own room, sitting at the edge if her bed, admiring the aura around the photo in her hands.

 _She's healing. Inko, you're baby girl is healing. It was only a matter of time. If only...if only time would hurry up and heal you too._


	10. Chapter 10

**Holy shit it's been a while! But I'm back (and in a new semester)! Hope you enjoy this chapter because the next is starting off with episode 3/4 of the first season! So here we go!**

* * *

 **BI CHAPTER 10**

* * *

It wasn't until after the next day that Izuku managed to clean up her entire mess.

She managed to finally clean all the dust from the floors and bedsheets. It took several trips from her bedroom to the basement but things were finally done.

Izuku laid on the cool floor after finishing everything. She rolled over to where her phone was situated right next to her. She went to her contacts and hovered over a certain number before putting her phone down. She grabbed it again and hit the call button, kind of hoping that the person would not pick up.

" _Hello?"_ came from the other side, sounding confused. Izuku bursted out in laughter, hearing an ' _oh_ ' on the other side. " _Listen, I didn't have your number saved, how was I supposed to know?_ "

"Well, who else would be calling you at 8 in the morning? On a Sunday to be specific." Izuku said, getting up from the floor and plopping herself onto her bed. This felt nice.

" _My father usually would._ " Shinsou said, Izuku humming in response. " _But he has the day off today. So why exactly are you calling me?_ "

"Remember how I was talking about training for the U.A exams?" A _yeah_. "Well..."

* * *

"It's spring right now. Why are we at the beach?" Shinsou said, wearing a navy shirt and dark grey sweatpants. He had thrown over a black sweater over his outfit simply because his father threw at him before he left the house. He didn't get the chance to shake out the cat hair from it.

Izuku huffed, turning to him in her baby blue sweatshirt along with a pair of black tights. Her hair was in a low ponytail, her curls making the back of her head a bit uncomfortable. She really needs a haircut.

"It's _because_ that it's spring that I decided to use the beach as a place to train." Izuku said. She walked up to Shinsou and poked his forehead. "If your an Emitter type, you will need to work on this." Izuku said, poking his chest, feeling heat slightly rise to her cheeks. "Y-your body!"

"Okay?" Shinsou said. "Why not start on my Quirk?"

"Are you stupid?" Izuku said, crossing her arms.

"According to you, I am." Shinsou said with a smirk. Izuku sighed.

"A Quirk is a part of the body, not something completely different."

"Explain."

"Depending the state of your body, it can effect the limit of your Quirk and vice versa. If you use your Quirk too much, your body tends to take a toll." Izuku explained. "So for the time being, we're just going to do simple cleaning to strengthen the body."

"And that's why we're here?" Shinsou asked, scanning the area around them. "Dagoba Municipal Beach Park." Izuku nodded her head.

"Hey! You kids over there!" A voice yelled, gaining the attention of the duo. A small stubby man was walking towards them. "What are you doing here?" Shinsou frowned, turning around to go elsewhere only for Izuku to grab his arm.

"It's going to be fine. I'll do the talking." Izuku said, giving him a grin. Shinsou pursed his lips.

Shinsou watched as Izuku rushed up to the man, wearing her best smile. Shinsou remained behind, watching from afar. "Hey! I called yesterday night. The name's Bakugou."

"Oh! The volunteer!" The stubby man said, smiling.

"Yes, I'm here with my friend who's going to be helping me." Izuku said, gesturing to Shinsou.

"Just the two of you?" Izuku nodded. "Well, I only have a single truck to help you guys move the things to the scrapyard and recycling center. Of course, there's also the trash, but that's every other day."

"I see." Izuku mentally noted. "Well then, I hope we can get this beach cleaned within 8 months."

"8 months?" The man exclaimed, gaining Shinsou's attention. 8 months of what? "Do you really think the beach will be cleaned in 8 months?" Izuku nodded.

"I'm positive! Well, if we want to accomplish that, we better start working! You can stay at the entrance. My friend and I will bring the trash. Well then, see ya!" Izuku said, running back to Shinsou. The stubby man stood there as he watched the tiny girl run off.

"Well that didn't take long." Shinsou said, looking over at the man who disappeared into the distance. "So what's 8 months long?" Izuku smiled.

"We're going to be cleaning the park until there's nothing!"

"Like we actually are." Shinsou said, crossing his arms. Something turned inside his gut.

"We are." The gut feeling became stronger. "In 8 months!"

"What?!" Shinsou exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the area they were at.

Izuku is finishing up placing some metal items in a rusty old oil barrel.

Shinsou finished placing some peeled wooden planks into an old crate that had a few bugs under it. Izuku cringed at the sight of them when Shinsou picked up the crate.

Together, they each helped each other carry the other's junk, hauling them to the truck at the top of the park.

"Quite a haul this time. Clearly you two are putting some sweat into this. Just look at the ocean line!" Kino said.

 _Izuku and Shinsou were surprised when the stubby man introduced himself to them again 6 months ago. 'Kino', the man said, 'call me Kino'._ "You can actually start to see it!"

The two look back to see the orange sky hit the water, seeing itself ripple.

"That's what happens when you work hard!" Izuku said with grin, patting Shinsou's shoulder. He tensed. "You can continue to count on us! We'll get this done! Just you watch!" Izuku said with a fist.

"Well, I'll continue to count on you guys then!" Kino said, smiling at the duo as he adjusted his cap on his head. "I can see you guys leave the beach junkless by the end of the month." With that, Kino left, Izuku and Shinsou going back to what they were doing.

"Aside from the clean up, what else have you been doing?" Izuku said, looking at Shinsou from the corner of her eye. She picked up a shell that she almost stepped on.

"What are you talking about?" Shinsou said, picking up a rusty can, it's maroon edges falling to the ground.

"I'm pretty sure that cleaning alone doesn't get you those toned muscles." Izuku said, poking his arm, causing both of them to felt heat rise to their cheeks.

"Well, back then you told me that everyone is probably doing some 'training montage' regime." A hum. "But I knew that what I was doing here at the beach wasn't going to be enough. So I made my own schedule to do at home and school." Izuku looked at him in awe, her eyes having an odd twinkle in them.

"So that explains the new muscles." Izuku said with a laugh. Shinsou averted his attention elsewhere.

"Yeah, if I want to increase my chance at getting at U.A, I have to go the extra mile. You know? P-"

"Plus Ultra." Izuku finished off, causing the duo to laugh as the sun wavered in the distance.

* * *

"Where's Katsuki? He should be up already." Mitsuki thought out loud when Izuku walked into the kitchen.

"Isn't his test today?" Masaru said, flicking the newspaper straight.

"Hey Dad, isn't today your deadline today?" Izuku said, sitting down and reaching for a piping hot pancake from Masaru's plate.

"Good thing I finished it a few days early." Masaru said, turning a page.

"Well, you two better hurry up before you two miss the trains and are late for both school and work." A unison 'yes'. "Oh, isn't Hitoshi also taking the test today Izu?" Mitsuki smirked at the quick pink on Izuku's face.

"Y-yeah! And you know what, my club is about to start, so I'll go get changed." Izuku said, fumbling around the table, knocking the chair down. She quickly picked it up, hurrying out the kitchen. That is without stumbling over nothing as she left it.

Mitsuki smiled, putting her attention to the pancake at hand.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Masaru said, looking over at his wife. She let a soft smile grace her face.

"They really do. I'm proud of them."

"Why didn't you tell Izuku about-"

"Not right now." Mitsuki said, flipping the pancake, the fluffy thing jiggling into place. "While I do think she should know about Inko's condition, I don't think right now is the best time to bring it up."

Masaru frowned, returning his focus to the news article. ' _Slasher on the Loose! Rampaged at Local Hospital.'_

* * *

Shinsou looked at the building in front of him. Everything made of glass.

"U.A." Shinsou muttered breathless. How he wished Izuku was here to see it.

" _You want to see it?" Shinsou said, throwing a pebble into the sea._

" _Yeah, although I'm not going to take its test or anything. Just want to know why I wanted to go to it as a child." Izuku said, looking into the distance, her curls bouncing in the small breeze. Shinsou hummed._

 _What made U.A. so special?_

"Hey move it extra." Someone behind Shinsou said, making him turn. Shinsou frowned.

"Could've just said excuse me." _Asshole._

"Same difference." The guy said, walking ahead. Shinsou sighed. That's when a notification came in.

Fishing for his phone, Shinsou turned it on and read the message.

 _Good luck! \\(^o^)/ ~Izu_

Shinsou smiled at it, before sending a reply and pocketing his phone. He entered the school, showing his entrance exam ticket, getting it exchanged for another ticket.

 _#2234. Shinsou Hitoshi. 26 February XXXX. 9:30- 11:40. Center B._

Shinsou was then led to the school auditorium. Apparently the 4-digit number was his seat number and not application number. But regardless, there was a lot of people there. And there he met the guy from this morning.

"Oh. It's you again." Shinsou said, sitting down. The guy simply scowled, looking over at his ticket while Shinsou did the same. Or at least tried to.

 _#2233. Katsuki. 26 February XXXX. 9:30- 11:40. Center A._

Shinsou couldn't read his surname since the guy had his finger over it. Whatever. Probably not going to see him again.

Shinsou sat there, going over everything he did for the past 10 months. He was going to get in no matter what.

* * *

Katsuki glanced at the guy seated next to him. He had only managed to see the guy's surname. _Shinsou_. Even though it was his first time talking with him and being next to him, Katsuki felt some sort of annoyance within him about the guy. And as if that weren't enough, he felt like he had seen him somewhere before.

But where?

* * *

 **A/N: About the 'pairing' thing, I'm not going to answer it simply because they are spoilers. If I answer it, I fear I'm going to be spoiling later chapters that-let me tell you- are fucking amazing. They aren't set in stone, however, they are already planned out and they will make you hate me….probably… so my answer for the main/specific pairing is:**

 **I'll leave it up to you to think what the pairings are. I will make some of them clear while others I will not. I guess as the story progresses I'll talk about the pairings… I hope this helps(?)..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another update?! Fuck yes!**

… **.Someone is trying to infer the ship...who gave you the info?!**

 **Anyways, enjoy this...**

* * *

 **BI CHAPTER 11**

* * *

A whimper quietly rang through the dusty air, causing Shinsou to hesitantly step towards the source. He felt the resistance between his mind and body. His mind screamed at him to run away, to go to safety. But his body told him to run. Run towards the person in trouble.

He had to go back. He had to. He had...He had to help her!

* * *

 _Shinsou sat in his numbered chair, trying his best to not doze off in the lecture hall. It's been a complete hour since he got there and only 10 minutes since Present Mic had started to greet them. He was feeling drowsy from all the waiting. The coffee from this morning can only do so much after all._

 _If only Izuku were here. She would've been eagerly responding with a 'yeah' or 'plus ultra' whenever the banana wanted it. She would've brighten this up for him._

 _But the changing of the screen caught everyone's attention. For Shinsou, it simply made him want to be back home._

 _A quick presentation of what the exam consisted of led to him going to a locker room filled with other guys who looked like they came straight out of some weightlifting gym. Were they all really his age? He looked at himself and then at the others. Just what monstrous training did they do? They were kids for crying out loud!_

 _After changing to an all black tracksuit, Shinsou awaited for the doors of the faux urban city to open up._

 _As soon as they did, Shinsou sprinted, glad that Izuku had told him that the instructors were most likely not going to say 'Go!' Izuku was proven right when Present Mic even told the confused participants that they were falling behind._

 _After all, an actual hero doesn't wait for a countdown during a Villain attack._

 _Shinsou got a head start, finding some quality villains in his path. He quickly disabled them by finding their source box and destroying the system._

 _Thanks to the beach cleaning and with the help of Izuku, Shinsou realized that sometimes brains is better than muscle._

 _It's already been 5 minutes and had racked up 27 points. He could do this!_

 _Shinsou continued with the tactic until the 0 point monstrosity of a Villain appeared._

 _It came out of nowhere, from around a random corner. Everyone was running away from it, but him._

 _He was paralyzed._

 _Why did he appear now?! No matter..._

* * *

Shinsou quickly ran back to the source of the cry for help, finding a girl stuck under a large piece of rubble.

She was struggling to get out.

"You! What's your name?" Shinsou said, his voice uncomfortably loud. He curled his hands under the piece of rubble, finding a comfortable position.

"Ura- Uraraka." The girl managed to stumble out, shifting her attention from the pain on her leg to Shinsou.

"Hope you forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"Wha-" Uraraka fell silent.

"What's your Quirk?" Shinsou said, carefully lifting the rubble off her leg, the weight reminding him of the box of tires at the beach.

"Gravity. I can manipulate it." Uraraka said monotonously.

"Can you use it on me then?" Shinsou asked as he helped to pull herself out from underneath. Uraraka sat on the tar road, reaching for Shinsou and touching his clothes and face.

Shinsou started to float upwards, his heart beating loudly against his chest.

Why did he do this to himself?

He watched as Uraraka slowly came to her senses as soon he started to panic and so now she was panicking as well.

"Oh- I-uh.." Uraraka sputtered as she watched Shinsou float higher.

"I'm going to be fine! Don't release your Quirk just yet! Just get to safety!" Uraraka nodded as she limped towards the side of the road. The 0 point monstrosity coming closer to the rest of the participants by the second.

Focusing at the task at hand, Shinsou watched himself rise, almost waist high to the robot. Taking out a small metal rod, he pulled his arm back and flung it forward, mentally thanking his father for teaching him how to fish.

The tiny rod extended into a full length fishing pole, the tiny hook at the end scraping against the body of the robot, looking for a place to latch itself to. It finally hooked itself to some gap, Shinsou using it to pull himself towards the robot.

He only had 5 minutes left, probably less. He had to do this in under that to try and get some more points.

Quickly, Shinsou scaled the robot, looking for it's source.

 _4 minutes._

Used his eyes to scan the thing from head to toe. There!

 _3 minutes_.

Shinsou used the fishing pole to pull himself to the gap under the robot's head. He took out a device and threw himself off the robot, quickly realizing something. He felt heavier than before. Shit.

The girl had released her Quirk.

Shinsou was falling when the device he threw in earlier backfired on his plan. The 0 point robot erupted into explosions, causing a force to hit Shinsou and made him descend faster. The junk of metal slowly collapsed to the ground that was far beneath Shinsou.

 _2 minutes._

Shinsou had no time to think. He quickly try to throw the rod towards a building to at least latch himself to a building, but with no avail. He tried again, but noticed that he was only a few feet away from the ground. Was he going to die? Die before he even became a Hero?

That's when he felt someone grab hold of his foot, making him feel lighter as he slightly jolted forward. He turned to see the girl on a piece of discarded metal. Her face was pale as she looked at him with a frail smile before she placed her hand over her mouth.

"S-sorry that I released my Quirk earlier. I was reaching my limit." The girl from earlier said through the palm of her hand. "And I thought that maybe you'd need it later. Seems I was right." The girl said with a smile, letting go Shinsou's leg when they reached the ground. Just as he was about to thank her, she puked a rainbow.

Nice.

Noticing his surroundings, Shinsou quickly remembered that he still needed more points. He got up, running towards whatever direction he can think of when the blaring sounds of an alarm pierced the chaotic scene.

" _And time's up listeners! The exam has ended!"_

Shit.

* * *

Izuku was perched on the top of a building, letting the sun warm her up. Not far in the distance she saw the all glass building. The building where Hitoshi and Katsuki were taking their exams.

How were they doing?

The creak of the rooftop door caused her to shift in movement, her focus still on the building.

"Enjoying the view?" The person asked, Izuku simply ignoring the comment.

"Do you have the thing I asked for?" Izuku said, finally turning to the person behind her. A man with a purple suit came to view. What a hideous choice.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to a friend?" The man said, leaning against the door he just walked through. He look out a cigarette and promptly lit it up.

"I see the deal is over." Izuku said, getting up to stretch her legs. They were starting to turn numb. The man quickly got off the wall.

"H-hold on a minute. Can't you take a joke?" The man said, grinning.

"Am I a joke to you?" The grin dropped.

"Of course not! Sure you may be new to the business, but-"

"So do you have it or not?" Izuku finally said, standing with a hand on her hip. With the other, she was twirling a USB. "I have my end of the deal."

The man looked at her with disdain.

"I have it, but not on me." The man said, taking a puff of the cigarette at a hand.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Izuku said, walking towards the edge of the roof. "By the way Giran, next time you contact me, everything will be under my terms and not halfway." With that, Izuku took a step off the roof and disappeared without a trace.

Giran let out a heavy exhale, rummaging through his pocket for his phone.

He looked at his schedule of appoints and checked off _Archive_ with a red line.

"Seems like she'll be a tough one to control."

* * *

Shinsou looked down at the envelope on his desk, ignoring the fact that his phone was buzzing nonstop. The red waxed seal looked back at him, the U.A. logo taunting him.

 _Just open it_.

Shinsou took his letter opener and careful pulled the dull blade along the folded line, letting force do its work.

The envelope open, but no letter in sight. Instead, a tiny round device took its place.

Shinsou carefully took it and placed it in the middle of his desk, not sure if the top was the top and the bottom was the bottom. He just let it sit there.

With a _ping_ and the rim lighting up, a holographic screen came to view, the golden letters UA in the middle of the faded blue background.

All Might then came to view, startling Shinsou. What's All Might doing on screen? Wait, why is _he_ giving him the news? The number one Hero, talking to him. _HIM!_

" _Am I on? I am? OKAY! HERE I AM! AS A PROJECTION!"_ All Might said, making Shinsou smile at his goofiness.

" _You're probably wondering what's going on. Well, I'm an official teacher at U.A.! But don't tell the media that!_ "

Wait what? What's going on? A teacher? At U.A.?!

" _That aside, I'm here to tell you that you passed the written exam! However!-"_ A sharp inhale. " _You only managed to get 27 in the practical exam. You failed it."_

Fail? Did he hear that right? He failed? Shinosu dug into hangs into his hair, pulling at it. Those 10 months of training… Izuku's help.. What was it all for?!

" _Well, you would've failed if that was all there was to the exam."_ Shinsou's ears perked at that.

" _Here, just watch."_ All Might said, leaving the screen to show a screen playing behind him. Shinsou watched as the girl who he had helped during the exam was trying to tell Present Mic to give Shinsou some of her points. When he ran as soon he had made sure she was alright, the girl realized she didn't have a chance to thank him. Hence, she wanted to give him some of her points. Some points as a token of gratitude. All Might returned to the screen. " _How can a hero course turn a blind eye at this act, a prime example of what a Hero should be?_ "

Shinsou kept looking at the screen in disbelief. His eyes were stinging.

" _While the exam occurred, there was a panel of judges overseeing it. Why? For Rescue Points! These judges gave points appropriately to those who helped others out."_

The screen went to show a tiny chart. The top ten.

" _Uraraka Ochako- 45 rescue points."_ The chart zoomed into the top 5, but Shinsou stared at one in particular.

" _You, young Shinsou, 60 rescue points. Add those rescue points to the other points that you had gathered beforehand- 87 points!"_

Shinsou kept watching as his eyes got wider. His name was in the first spot.

" _Young Shinsou...YOU PASSED! WELCOME TO U.A.! YOUR HERO ACADEMY!"_

Shinsou stifled a sob, swallowing it down. He got up, a thud.

" _Can't wait to see you here!"_

He staggered towards the doorway of his room and opened the door.

"I GOT ACCEPTED!" Shinsou loudly said, gaining the attention of the duo in the living room. "I GOT ACCEPTED INTO U.A.'S HERO COURSE!" Shinsou said, unaware of the tears cascading from his eyes.

His father looked at him with a grin while Izuku gave him a large smile.

"Congrats into getting in, Hito." The older Shinsou managed to say, the grin still on his face.

Shinsou smiled back, until his mind registered who the other person next to his father was.

"Izuku!" Aggressive wiping. "When did you get here?" Shinsou said, going down the stairs and into the living room.

"Well, I was trying to tell you that I was outside your door, but your Dad happened to be coming back home and opened the door for me." Izuku said, motioning to a white box on the table. "I brought it for you. Congrats into getting in, Toshi!" Izuku said, hugging Hitoshi without thought.

Hitoshi blushed, looking to the side of the room. Her curly hair tickled his nose and smelled of flowers. A nice scent. He left his shoulders drop a bit.

"You didn't have to, but- " He hesitated to hug her back though. "T-thank you." Hitoshi said. He felt at peace until he saw something from the corner of his eye. He watched his father quiver as he try to suppress a laugh.

Hitoshi never felt this embarrassed before. But it was worth it.

* * *

 **The story is finally moving! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I'm not dead :'D Just busy with life! Anyways, here's chapter 12 of Broken Information! Enjoy!**

* * *

BI CHAPTER 12

* * *

JUST A TINY RECAP!

 _"Congrats into getting in, Hito." The older Shinsou managed to say, the grin still on his face._

 _"Congrats into getting in, Toshi!" Izuku said, hugging Hitoshi without thought._

 _Hitoshi never felt this embarrassed before as he left himself be embraced by Izuku and watched his father suppress a laugh. But it was worth it. It was all worth it. He was in the Hero course at U.A.!_

* * *

Shinsou stood in front of the doorway of his new class, wondering if he should expect anything from his new class, his eyes glossing over the tall door standing before him.

Was All Might going to be his teacher? Or was All Might just going to be his homeroom teacher?

Either would be fine honestly.

Truth be told, he didn't care much about it. As long as he can be in the hero course, he'll welcome any teacher that would mentor him and guide him into being one of the best heroes out there.

Shinsou took a deep breath, opening the door with a slight thud. He froze when he realized he wasn't the only one there, but in fact one of the few to arrive last. If he remembered what Izuku told him correctly, the class should have around 20 students, plus or minus two.

His classmates, that were already there, looked at him before returning to what they were doing, fidgeting with something in their hands or going back into daydreaming. Others went back to their phones while others went back to chatting within their already formed social groups.

As he stepped into the classroom, he finally registered the bickering between two of his classmates in the back. And one of them just _had_ to be the annoying asshole from the entrance exam.

Katsuki, if he remembered correctly. Why did he have to be in the same homeroom as him?

He listened to him argue with the guy with glasses, catching the other person's name.

Iida Tenya.

The way the Iida guy was scolding Katsuki and making odd hand gestures reminded Shinsou of a robot, but also made it seem like the guy was a stickler. If that's the case...what fun.

Shinsou sat in a seat towards the back, still eavesdropping. He pulled the chair back, slumping into it. His bag was to the side and his arm comfortably placed on the desk to hold his heavy head up. Too early for all of this, he thought as he closed his eyes for a bit. He just wanted to, at least, make it through the first day without any issues. After all, he planned to meet up with-

"It's you!" Someone said, snapping Shinsou from his train of thoughts. A voice he swore he heard somewhere before. But who was it exactly?

Lifting his head, Shinsou saw a girl in front of him. Plain looking. Oh. The girl from the entrance exam. What was her name again? Ocharo? Ochayo? No. That didn't sound right. Ochako. It was Ochako.

"Oh. Yo." Shinsou managed to stumble out, trying to straighten himself in his chair, taking his arm off the desk and pulling his chair in a bit. He hated having to sit straight. Slouching is more comfortable.

"Your name's Shinsou, right?" He nodded. "Well, I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me during the entrance exam, but I couldn't find you after it ended, so I-" Shinsou raised his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I already know what you did. You didn't have to do that, I only did what had to be done." Shinsou said, Ochako nodding. "One of the basic principles of what makes a hero."

"It is, but the way you took down that monster was amazing!" Ochako said, bouncing in place a bit as she mimicked throwing something from over her shoulder. "The robot went boom! And then crashed down! It was amazing!" Ochako said, Shinosu wanting to crawl into a hole. He felt eyes starting to assemble onto him, feeling the different gazes on him. But that wasn't what was bothering him, it was-

"Indeed it was!" Stickler guy said, approaching him and Ochako. He didn't want more people to ask him about it. "Hello there! I'm from Somei Private Academy-" Ah. A rich kid. "My name is-"

"Tenya Iida. I heard from your quite loud conversation with Katsuki." Shinsou said, cursing himself when said guy looked over at him, his eyes piercing through him. What went up and died? He should've never mentioned his name.

"Are you friends with that roughian?" Iida said, pushing his glasses up into place, a glint covering his eyes. Shinsou looked to the side to avoid the judgemental look casted over Iida's face. He should've never mentioned the blonde's name.

"No. Just happened to meet him on the day of the exam."

"Speaking of the exam, I can't believe you actually took down the no-point robot. How did you figure out that there was another point system for the exam?" Iida asked, Uraraka looking over at Shinsou. As if on cue, everyone started to listen in to the conversation, Shinsou only hearing 'him' and 'robot' within the sea of voices.

Just as he was about to say that he didn't know, the classroom doors opened up, a yellow caterpillar coming in. Or so it looked like some kind of caterpillar. Then again, could you blame him? The sleeping bag looked like a giant caterpillar.

The yellow thing stood up and unzipped itself. Only instead of a butterfly emerging, a low maintenance creature came out of the cocoon...another sleep deprived human.

"It seems like I have to lay some groundwork on what I should be expecting whenever I walk into the classroom, but that can wait for later." The man got himself out of his bag and cast it aside, faking to dust something off of himself. "The name's Aizawa, your homeroom teacher."

"Sensei! Are we heading to the orientation?" Uraraka asked, making her way to the only empty seat available, placing her bag onto the side of the desk and tucking her skirt under her as she sat down.

"Orientation?" A grin graced their teacher's face, an omen. "We're skipping that. Instead, we're heading to the gym." He took out a remote and pressed a button, the wall of the classroom hissing to reveal some shelves. Everyone turned to their left to see some bins with uniforms in individual packages. "Put those on. They're the gym uniforms you guys ordered before coming here. Just look for your name and then follow me. Give you brats a short tour of where things are. Better hurry if you don't want to get lost and miss the tour."

* * *

The boys were getting changed into their gym uniform, Shinsou being one of the few who already changed and didn't want to leave just yet. Shinsou glanced at the one named Todoroki, his red and white hair always catching his interest. Did he ever try to dye it a single color before?

Todoroki managed to lock eyes with Shinsou, narrowing when they did. Shinsou simply blinked before turning his head elsewhere. Getting in trouble on the first day wasn't exactly on his agenda.

As Shinsou stared off into a vague area, his phone got a message, causing him to eagerly take it out and slightly smirk when he saw who it was.

"-and then she disappeared!" Kaminari said, wilting at the tragedy of his story. Sero and Kirishima laughed at his woe, Kaminari slightly pouting from his newly acquired friends' laughter. That's when Shinsou's change in aura peaked his interest.

"Hey! You texting your girlfriend or something?" Kaminari asked, slightly offended that he had been ignored while the other two boys grinned.

"Oooh."

"Very funny," Shinsou replied, looking down at his phone, "she's wishing me luck."

"Seriously?" Kaminari said, taken aback. Sero whistled while Kirishima walked up to offered him his hand, 'manly' was what he ended up saying when Shinsou awkwardly shook it.

"What's she like?" Sero asked, propping himself on Shinsou's arm. A few of the other guys also listened in on the conversation as they continued to change. From the corner of his eye, Shinsou watched as both Katsuki and Todoroki walked out of the locker room.

"Guys you're missing the bigger question." A purple headed midget said while shaking his head.

"Oh? Do enlighten us grapehead." Shinsou said, sending his reply and tucking his phone away as he looked down.

"What are her three measure-" Mineta stopped talking, everyone wondering what happened to the midget.

"Oi, you alright?" Kirishima asked, Sero waving a hand in front of the silent Mineta. Kaminari wondered why the guy wasn't blinking.

"He's going to be fine." Shinsou said, leaving the locker room with tense shoulders and a wary gaze. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Shinsou idly stood outside, watching as more people joined the small tribe of six people.

Before he reunited with his teacher, Shinsou found Todoroki, Katsuki and three of his female classmates already waiting for their teacher's instructions.

He quietly stood there as more people came into view, the trio who had approached him making their way towards him.

"Shinsou! Don't leave us behind next time!" Sero said, placing his arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah dude! No friend gets left behind!" Kaminari said with a goofy grin. Shinsou watched as Kirishima also give him a grin. Shinsou averted his gaze to the side, something bouncing inside his stomach. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just," Shinsou looked at them again hoping no one else hears him. "It's just kinda nice having friends." Shinsou jumped when the trio suddenly started to pat his back or cry, mainly hearing Kirishima give him a small speech about how he was going to be the manliest friend he ever had.

Shinsou let himself smile. This was nice. But how long will it last?

The student conversations came to a halt when Aizawa finally decided to speak up.

"Everyone here?" A unison yes. "Good. Time for physical fitness tests." Shinsou sighed, his thoughts leaving simultaneously. Now wasn't the time to think about betrayal. "Last one in the ranking is to be expelled. Now go."

He had eight tests to clear if he didn't want to get expelled.

* * *

The first test: sprinting.

And for some reason, Iida was talking to him.

"Well isn't it difficult to try to spend time with her? Of course, I wouldn't know about dating since I myself have yet to find someone who means so much to me." Iida asked as he stretched from side to side to warm up before the sprint. Shinsou looked up to the sky as he hummed to himself.

"To be honest, making a way to spend time with her is just like making time for anything in life." Shinsou mused, remembering the schedule Izuku made for their joint training. "I find a way to either dedicate all of my attention to her or find something the two of us wouldn't mind doing. Even though the two of us weren't in the same school, we both found a way to study with each other and do other trivial things."

"Of course! What a silly question I asked! Sorry if my question possibly offended you." With that, Iida sprinted across the tiny strip on the ground, leaving Shinsou in the dust. Sometimes you just gotta go fast.

Shinsou didn't care, 6.5 seconds was pretty fast for him. A great difference from his old record of 8.2 seconds.

"Say Shinsou." Shinsou looked up to see another of his classmate right behind him. "Is the mademoiselle _jolie_?"

"What now?" Shinsou asked, wondering why the boy with the lingering sparkles decided to talk to him.

"Pretty." Shinsou averted his gaze to the side as the words 'of course she is' slipped out of his mouth, leaving Aoyama prideful as he found out a new side to this new classmate of his. "The name's Aoyama, by the way. If you ever need some advice on a gift, I'm happy to help you, _monsieur_." Shinsou blinked before giving Aoyama a nod.

"Will take up on your offer when the time comes."

* * *

The boys were lined up in two different lines, waiting for their turn to do the side steps. Shinsou and Mineta were on one side while the rest of the gang were on the other. The air smelled of sweat, causing Shinsou to wrinkle is nose. Sure, he has been exposed to the smell before, but Shinsou will never get over the smell of perspiration.

"So how did you get her to date you?" Mineta asked, hitting the back of his hand against Shinsou's leg, causing Shinsou to slightly flinch. "You don't even look that attractive."

Sero, Denki and Kirishima whipped their heads to look at the midget, Mineta shrinking upon seeing their looks of disappointment.

"Dude, do you need glasses?" Sero asked while pointing to his eyes.

"Clearly he does," Denki said, shaking his head from side to side.

"If you ask me, he looks pretty good looking, bro." Kirishima said, the other two nodding their heads in agreement.

"Whatever." Mineta said, drowning out the trio's voices. He didn't want to keep listening about this supposed girlfriend. She's probably the same as Shinsou anyways… dangerous.

* * *

"Wait, so she's not in a hero course?" Kaminari said, not noticing the number on the gripping device go down a few digits.

After sprinting came the grip measurements, Shinsou still being inquired about his girlfriend, asking about her career path and her thoughts on Shinsou being in U.A's hero course. Apparently, people tend to forget about the other jobs that don't involve being a Hero.

"Got a problem with that?" Shinsou narrowed his eyes, a scowl on his face becoming known. Kaminari gulped before shaking his head violently.

"N-no! None at all!" Kaminari managed to squeak out, instilling those dark indigo eyes into his memory along with a side note. Shinsou is a force to be reckoned with.

"Dude, not everyone wants to be a Hero." Sero said, the corners of his lips turning downwards at the digit: 59 kg.

"Honestly, I think that's pretty manly of her." Kirishima said with a grin, loving the number on the grip device: 104 kg.

"Really?" Shinsou said, eyes wide at the number on his device: 70 kg.

"Yeah! Even though she didn't enroll for a hero course, she was still willing to train with you!" Kirishima made fists with his hands. "It's super manly to be supportive!"

Shinsou never really gave Izuku's supportiveness a second thought. He was just glad to spend time with her. Guess he's going to be talking with Aoyama pretty soon. After all, he wants to get something for the person who's been willingly to be with him these past months.

"Shinsou!" Ochako's voice rang from across the gym, causing the tiny group of guys to jolt at the new voice. They watched as Ochako bounced their way, Shinsou wondering what the girl wanted from him. "Are you doing anything after school?"

Shinsou blinked, his mind trying to catch up with the question. "Uh, yes, did you need something from me?"

"Just wondering, that's all." Ochako said, ruffling the back of her head. "I just wanted to thank you for helping me out during the exam. You know, maybe a bite after school or a cup of coffee?"

"Woah." Kaminari whispered.

"Guess you're Mister Popular now, Shinsou." Sero said with a smirk.

"Oi! Don't let it get to his head!" Mineta shouted, hitting Shinsou. "He's already got a girlfriend." At that news, Ochako stepped back.

"A girlfriend?! I'm so sorry! I didn't know!" Ochako looked down at her hands, picking at her pads. "But I do want to thank you for practically saving my life." Shinsou hummed, the group waiting for his response.

"I'm okay with just the feeling. I don't need a physical symbol of gratitude." Shinsou said, noticing Ochako purse her lip. Do all girls have similar habits? "But if you insist on your offer, I don't mind getting something after school."

"Really?" Ochako said, surprised that Shinsou would even agree to the offer. "Honestly, I was prepared to hunt you down until you accepted my offer."

"Well, my girlfriend _did_ want to meet the person who I had helped during the test. Something about saving you being my first recorded Hero act." Shinsou said, watching Ochako get flustered.

"I-is that so." Ochako giggled. "Guess I can't wait to meet her."

The guys watched as Shinsou and Ochako continued to talk about Izuku. As they listened, they realized one thing. Shinsou was absolutely smitten by Izuku, watching as he relaxed and blabbered about the girl until their teacher told them about the next assessment.

* * *

"She's the one who found the loophole?!" Ochako squeaked, Shinsou nodding.

Shinsou noticed that Ochako was trying to bring up the exam day into their conversation and if Izuku taught him anything, Ochako wasn't going to leave him alone until she heard what she wanted to talk about.

They were currently waiting for their turn to throw the ball, giving the two enough time to chat about what happened during the exam day.

"Even though we were only allowed to use our Quirks, the exam said nothing about bringing items. When they saw that I brought in the baton, they didn't even check to see if it was necessarily a repressor or extension of our Quirks. "

"I didn't know that." A new voice said, making Shinsou and Ochako jump.

"Oh! Momo!" Ochako said with a squeal. "And Jirou!" Shinsou looked over at the two girls, noticing their different auras. Momo was confident, but definitely not arrogant or cocky. She reminded Shinsou of tea, calm. Jirou, on the other hand, was like him, a cat who follows their own tail and those whom they like. Seems like Momo is someone who has gotten Jirou's respect. "What didn't you know?"

"About bringing items into the exam." Momo stated, tapping her finger over her chin. "Even though I read the letter, I only assumed items were forbidden."

"Same here." Jirou chimed in.

"But if you think about it," another girl said, Shinsou hearing 'Tsu-chan' as the girl approached the group, "if the school outright said that weapons were allowed, it would've created a bigger gap between the examinees."

"That certainly is true." Momo stated, looking at Shinsou with a smile. "Seems like you were the only one to have caught on to the proper wording of the letter and took advantage of it."

"Oh, it wasn't me." Shinosu bluntly stated, his stoic face not changing in the slightest.

"His girlfriend did." Ochako said, stifling a giggle when she saw Mina let her jaw drop and yell 'why all the good ones?!'.

"Girlfriend?" Jirou asked, noticing that the rest of the girls started to circle around them. "How did she figure it out?"

"Beats me." Shinsou said with a sigh. "She tried to explain it to me, but then got sidetracked and lost me halfway through her explanation."

"So the brains behind the face?"

"Part of the brains." Shinsou corrected.

"Shinsou you're up next!" Aizawa said over the ocean of voices. Shinsou bid his classmates, threw the ball and came back satisfied with his result. 30 meters.

* * *

Katsuki sighed, for what seemed to be the umptheenth time that day. His first day at U.A was literally the worst day ever.

He was glad to see that everyone around him was no type of competition for him. Not even the infamous Todoroki sitting behind him. He'll show everyone that he was better than that bigshot, show everyone that the famous Todoroki was simply a stepping stone for him.

Today was going to be a memory to brag about in the near future. His grandiose first day at U.A., filled with everyone being a helpful stepping stone towards achieving his goal as the number one Pro Hero.

But the memory was already ruined when Mister Glasses started to lecture him about his sitting posture, the other students also throwing him a dissatisfied look at him. He could have cared less about that, but what he couldn't forgive was the shift in attention from him to the other guy sitting behind him, Shinsou.

The same guy who sat beside him during the entrance exam, the same guy that everyone was fawning over simply because he was able to take down the no pointer.

Then they started to fawn over him because he had a girlfriend. A fucking chick. Katsuki scoffed at the idea.

A romance simply deters one from trying to achieve their goal, especially in the Hero world. The speculation, the drama and jealousy. Why else are heroes single until the day they retire? They want to avoid all of the problems that come from such a thing.

Katsuki continued to avoid the mobs like a plague until he couldn't anymore. Why did he finally butt in? Because of who _she_ was.

When Pinky decided to ask for a photo of the girl, Katsuki just so happened to be walking past the group, minding his own business when his eyes landed on the picture of the girl.

The girl that Shinsou was gushing about… well it just turned out that he actually knew her.

He pushed everyone aside when his eyes laid on the photo, tuning out the yells of complaints. He grabbed Shinsou by the shirt collar, his knuckles turning white.

"Why the hell do you have a picture of her?" Katsuki ignored the gasps and oo's that surrounded the two, more concerned about the matter at hand.

"What do you mean 'why do I have a picture of her?' I know her. I'm _dating_ her." Shinsou growled, placing his hand on Kasuki's wrist, hating the fact that he got no reaction from it.

"Don't act stupid Purple Onion." Katsuki growled back, pulling Shinsou closer to him. "Why do you have a picture of Izuku?"

"Because I can you asshole."

"What did you say?"

"So you're half deaf." Shinsou tightened his grip on Katsuki's hand, still not getting a reaction. "Okay, let me say it again. Because I can, asshole. And how do you know her?"

"You piece of-"

"Enough!" Aizawa said yelled, pulling both boys by their shirts, his hair levitating and eyes piercing through the two.

Aizawa then restrained Katsuki with his capture gear the moment he felt a pull of resistance. "I don't know why the hell the two of you were fighting and honestly don't care as to why, but I'll let you know that if I catch the two of you starting a fight again, you can consider yourselves expelled."

The two huffed before Shinsou let out a clear 'Yes Sir' while Katsuki grumbled his.

"Now get changed. Class is over."

"But I thought you said you'd expel the one with the lowest number?" Ochako asked, the class stiffening. Aizawa grinned.

"You'll see who's expelled tomorrow."

With that, everyone jogged back to change, that is, except Shinsou and Katsuki. They stared at each other, holding the stare as they made their way to their classroom and grabbed their bags, throwing their jackets over the gym uniform without a care.

They didn't speak a word until they got to the front of the school.

"Listen Onion Head," Katsuki started, Shinsou rolling his eyes. "How do you know her?"

"Because I do." Shinsou said, feeling his phone vibrate. He glanced towards the front gate and saw a tuft of green hair. Shit.

"Stop dodging the damn question."

"What are you to her anyways, her dad?" Shinsou asked, waiting for his answer.

"I'm her brother you stupid onion head." Katsuki said, grabbing the front of his shirt again. "And if you do anything to hurt her, I will make sure you never become a Pro." Shinsou snorted, taking Katsuki's hand off him.

"Like if you can ever hold me back from becoming a Pro Hero." Shinsou then grabbed Katsuki's shirt, returning the favor. "Between the two of us, I think I'd make the better hero. After all," Shinsou let go of Katsuki. "At least I care to know about the problems of a person close to me. Some hero you must be if you can't protect those within your reach." With that Shinsou left Katsuki with his thoughts.

What the hell was that damn onion talking about? Better than him? And what exactly did he mean by 'problems'?

Katsuki simply 'tch'ed, deciding to head back to the school to change, not catching an all familiar tuft of hair talking to Shinsou.

* * *

"When did you cut your hair?" Mitsuki screamed, Izuku simply looking up from her desk and blinked.

"This morning, in the girl's bathroom. Does it look bad?" Izuku questioned, humming at the math problem at hand. Homework in the first day of school… awesome.

"In the girl's bathroom!" Mitsuki wailed, scrunching up some of Izuku's hair within her hand. "Baby, darling, why did you do that?"

"I wanted something new." Izuku said, pointing at her hair. "And having long hair was a hassle, it's easier to care for short hair." Mitsuki sighed, placing her hands at her temples. Just as she was about to lecture Izuku about the importance of hair salons, the two jumped at the sound of Izuku's bedroom door being slammed open.

"He's not worthy of you."

"Katsuki! Why are you-"

"None of your business you old hag!"

"Oi! That's no way to speak to me you stupid brat!"

"Doesn't matter!" Katsuki yelled at their mother, walking up to Izuku and making her face him. "Your fucking boyfriend, stop dating him." Izuku scowled.

"Why should I?"

"I don't like him!"

"Katsuki!" Their mother yelled.

"Why should I listen to you?" Izuku said, crossing her arms. "And who cares if you don't like him. I do."

"I'm older and your brother.I know what's good for you."

"That's just your damn opinion!" Izuku yelled, standing up. "Who cares if he doesn't sit well with you! You don't get to decide who I can date and who I can't!"

"I can and I will!" Katsuki said, grabbing her shoulders. "And I'm telling you to break up with him. It's for your own good." Izuku scoffed.

"My own good? Since when did you care about what happens to me? To people close to you and within your reach?" Katsuki flinched. It was those same words.

"What-" Mitsuki started, only to get interrupted.

"How can you be a Hero when you don't realize the shit that goes around you? How can you be a Hero when you don't speak up? Or did you forget what happened?

"Katsuki, what is she talking about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." A scoff.

"Nothing? So were all those bruises, cuts and 'harmless' pranks, that lasted three whole years, nothing?"

"Izuku," Katsuki started, Izuku frowning. "The school did-"

"They didn't do shit, let me remind you." Izuku said through her gritting teeth. "They still picked on me, called me names, fucked with my shit and the school did nothing." Izuku dug her nails into the palm of her hand. "No one dared to intervene, not even you."

Katsuki remained silent, not wanting to see the expression on their mother's face. So that's what he meant. He knew what was going on with Izuku. He knew. Even when he wasn't there.

"Izuku." Mitsuki said in what seemed to be a whisper. Why did she realize this sooner?

"It's fine." Izuku sighed, walking to the bedroom door. "I didn't expect anyone to do anything anyways. No one ever has." Izuku left the room, leaving the other two to their thoughts.

"Come Katsuki. You're going to help with dinner." Mitsuki said, leaving the room with Katsuki in tow.

* * *

Izuku huffed into the air, rocking herself back and forth with her feet. The swing creaked with each sway. It never squeaked the last time Izuku came to this playground. Then again, that was roughly a decade ago. Ever since then, she didn't dare to use any of the playground equipment although she had passed by it various times.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" Izuku spoke up, not stopping herself from swaying. "If I were someone else, I would've ran to the police office and filed a report about a pedophile on the loose."

"I have no interest in children, nonetheless in anyone in general." A man spoke up, stepping out of the darkness. Izuku stopped herself from swaying, turning herself to see her visitor.

"So, what brings you here, Stain?"

"There's someone who I want you to meet."

"Really?" Izuku asked, raising a brow.

"If you're interested, I'll be here again round three in the afternoon."

"See you then." Izuku said, watching him disappear into the trees, humming as she walked back home, not noticing the smile that grew on her face.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for another lovely year and really appreciate everything I receive from you guys! You guys are the reason why I still stay alive! Anyways, hope you all have wonderful holidays and wonderful day ^^**


End file.
